Potter vs Evans
by S.L
Summary: UNFINISHED Lily Evans, fifth year transfers to Hogwarts, finds herself having the time of her life. Meeting new friends, taking new classes. If only the annoying James Potter would leave her alone. James Potter, for his part, has the same idea about this
1. Lily Evans

Potter vs. Evans  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Lily Evans surveyed the wall between platforms nine and ten carefully. This would be her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so she didn't quite know how to get in. Her mother had told her all you had to do was walk straight through the barrier, but she was still a little nervous. There was nothing like this at her old school.  
  
For though this was her first year at Hogwarts this was not her first year at a magical school. For the past four years she had attended the Salem Institute in America, but this year her parents had decided to move back to Britain and send her to Hogwarts.  
  
Swallowing her uncertainty Lily walked began to walk. She would not run, for Lily was not the type to show her fear. She had always thought that fear was a weakness, and weak she was not.  
  
It only took a second, and then with a whoosh she found herself on platform nine and three quarters. It was quite crowded, with students and parents rushing about, all jumping on and off the great scarlet train. Taking a small breath Lily moved away from the barrier and began to load her trunk and owl.  
  
Loading such a heavy trunk seemed to prove harder than she had first thought. She looked about to see if someone would help her, there was a small gathering of boys who looked to be about her age standing about chatting. She reached over and tapped one on the back.  
  
"Excuse me," she said ever politely. "But would you mind helping me with my trunk?"  
  
The boy grinned wildly. He was tall with black hair on the longish side, and dark brown eyes. "Sure thing darling."  
  
If there was one thing Lily hated, it was being treated like that. This boy didn't even know her and he was calling her 'darling!' Had she not needed his help with her trunk she would have slapped him right there in front of his friends. The problem was she really did need her help, and slapping one of her classmates was not the way to begin her first day.  
  
Sauntering away from his friends the boy came to help Lily. It was true, he was a help, and Lily couldn't have put her trunk away without him. When they were finished he winked at her.  
  
"Sirius Black," he said. "And you are? I don't think I've seen you around school."  
  
Holding her composure Lily stared back at Sirius coldly. "Lily Evans, and you shouldn't have seen me. I'm a transfer student. Thank you for your help, but if you'd excuse me..."  
  
She smiled slightly and ducked into the nearest compartment with her owl and book bag. The room was empty except for one other boy. Lily felt like leaving, not another idiot! This boy however sneered at her, he too was tall with black hair, though his was slightly greasy. He had a hooked nose that reminded Lily of some kind of bird.  
  
"It's not polite to barge in you know," he said coolly.  
  
Lily smirked back. "Sorry I was trying to get away from some idiot. Serious or something."  
  
His eyes began sparkling immediately. "You think Black's an idiot? You must be the new exchange student then. If you'd been at Hogwarts, you'd probably be one of the swooning girls who fawns over that prat."  
  
Grimacing Lily sat down opposite the boy. "Worshiping him? Urgh, it makes my skin crawl. I'm Lily Evans by the way, transferring from America."  
  
He smiled for the first time, closing the book he had in his lap. "Serverus Snape, I'm a prefect, we were told about your arrival."  
  
"Really," Lily smiled. "I was to be a prefect too this year, but," she waved her hand. "Mum decided to move and all. So tell me, what's Hogwarts like?"  
  
Severus sneered again. "Hogwarts is alright, you just have to watch out for the students. Especially Potter and his gang, idiots all of them.  
  
"Potter?" Lily asked confused. "Who's he?"  
  
Another sneer. "Perfect Potter, he's a Gryffindor and him and his gang think they run the school. It's him, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin. You'll hear all about them later. No one seems to shut up about them."  
  
"Yuck, if they are anything like Black they must be horrid."  
  
Severus smiled, and Lily knew, she had made her first friend.  
  
  
  
"What happened to the girl?" James asked his friend as Sirius stepped into their usual compartment.  
  
Sirius smiled widely. "The new exchange student you were talking about Prongs, and let me tell you- feisty that one. Cold as anything, didn't even smile at me- me!"  
  
James began laughing, this was going to be a good year. "So she ditched you already?"  
  
"Oh and you won't believe this, she went into Snapes compartment!" Sirius began laughing madly. "You can imagine what a welcome she'll get there!"  
  
Their other friend Remus Lupin cleared his throat. "Well Sirius, sometimes your first impression can be... a little overbearing. You probably scared her off."  
  
A dreamy look crossed Sirius' face as he sat down. "Hot though isn't she. I call dibs on her."  
  
For his statement he got a smack from Remus. Remus, or Moony, never approved of the way James and Sirius talked about girls sometimes. Seemed to think it was demeaning.  
  
"I doubt it'll do any good," James laughed. "From what I hear, it doesn't seem as if she likes you much already."  
  
Peter sniffed from the corner. "What about me? Don't I get a chance?"  
  
This just sent all the Marauders into laughter. Poor Peter always thought he was in the league with the other three. Where as they were all handsome, smart and witty, Peter was chubby, dumb and clumsy. He was their friend though, even if they did feel a little sorry for him.  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was a pleasant one for the Marauders. They talked about their summer's, and what pranks they were going to pull and they talked about the new girl. Before long the witch who pushed the trolley of snacks had come by and they were all stuffing their faces full of treats.  
  
"Hey," Sirius proclaimed. "Let's go find that Lily girl. Save her from Snape, you know?"  
  
This was greeted with smiles from Peter and James, but Remus said he was only going to go to keep them from saying anything stupid.  
  
So off they went to the back of the train, straight to Snape's compartment.  
  
They all leaned against the door to listen.  
  
"Oh dear," a girl was saying in a laughing voice. "That is a bit much isn't it? There was someone like that at Salem, absolutely terrible he was. Never left me alone!"  
  
Surprisingly what they heard next was a muffled laugh, Snape's laugh. None of the Marauders had ever heard that git laugh. They exchanged looks.  
  
"That's not the worst of it either, I-"  
  
The voice stopped and footsteps could be heard behind the door. Then all at once the door was flung open and all four of tem toppled into the compartment.  
  
Lily stood holding the door, glaring at them hatefully. James got up first and smiled.  
  
"Hullo!" He said, trying to sound cheerful. Lily looked away.  
  
"You know Severus," Sirius gagged at hearing someone address Snape by his first name. Lily went on after kicking him slightly. "I was telling you about that curse I learned this summer and I think now would be the perfect time to try it out. What do you think?"  
  
Snape smirked at James wickedly. "I believe this is the perfect time Lily. Do you need help?"  
  
Lily rolled up her sleeves and James noticed she was already in her robes. Her wand was in her hand pointed right at James. "Of course Severus. I'll take this idiot, and you can take those oafs. I told you the incantation didn't I?"  
  
Once again Snape smiled and received his own wand. "Yes Lily you did, quite a wonderful one if I do say so myself. It'll put them in their place I should say. Lasts twenty-four hours doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Lily said smiling at James. "Which means they'll be looking lovely for their first day of classes. "Ready?" Snape nodded and pointed his wand at the Marauders still pilled on the floor.  
  
James didn't hear the spell, a whirling sound filled his ears and his vision blanked out. The next thing he knew he was still standing in the compartment and nothing had changed. He felt completely the same. "Sorry to tell you dear, but I think your spells a dud."  
  
Laughter filled his ears, both Lily and Snape had fallen against the seat and were laughing hysterically. Lily's eyes were watering and Snape handed her a handkerchief.  
  
"I think you'd best leave Potter," Snape managed to say and made a shooing motion with his hands. Then James felt himself being pulled out of the compartment.  
  
He was met with a very strange looking Sirius. Instead of his usual nose, his best friend had the snout of a pig! James chuckled.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Prongs," Remus said, sporting a snout of his own. "Lily got you too."  
  
James stopped laughing immediately and looked at his friends. All three of them had pig snouts. "Oh," he said. "I am so going to get them..." No one bested the Marauders.  
  
  
  
When Lily and Severus boarded the horseless carriage they were still laughing about their trick. Severus had complimented Lily a thousand times over, saying that never, never, had anyone tricked the Marauders. He said she was brilliant.  
  
"Served them right," Lily said as two girls boarded their carriage. Severus frowned at them as they took the seat across from Lily and him.  
  
The girls exchanged looks. "Alora Hill," said the brown haired girl timidly.  
  
"Sandra Platt," the blond said sweeping her beautiful hair over her shoulder. "Who're you."  
  
"Lily Evans," she said trying to keep things polite. "I'm an exchange student."  
  
Sandra sniffed. "You'd best be careful of the company you keep Lily. You most definably don't want to be seen with Snape's type.  
  
Beside her, Lily could feel Severus stiffen. "You right about the wrong sort of company," Lily said in complete seriousness. "Which is why we really shouldn't be seen with the likes of you," she grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him out of the carriage.  
  
"Lily!" He said shocked. "What did you do that for?"  
  
She lead them to another carriage that was luckily empty. "I don't like people insulting my friends." She smiled at Severus. "And you are my friend aren't you Severus?"  
  
He gave her a strange look, then he averted his eyes. "Listen I'm not exactly the most well liked guy at Hogwarts and you've already insulted the most popular girl in our year and pulled a prank on the beloved Marauders, you're really not going to make much of a name for yourself that way."  
  
Lily just smiled. "That's sweet of you to warn my Severus. But I'd rather chose my own friends. Besides people like Black and Sandra aren't the type I'd like to hang out with. Far too concerned with themselves. Now answer me, do you want to be my friend Severus?"  
  
Looking up with gratitude in his eyes Severus smiled. "You're going to regret it, but yes Lily we're friends."  
  
"Good," she said with finality. "Because I'm going to need someone to show me around the castle, and I most certainly am not asking Potter."  
  
The carriage lurched and they were on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Lily stood behind the first years nervously. Most all of them had been sorted, and then she was to go. Severus smiled at her from the Slythrin table where he sat chatting with a raven haired girl.  
  
The Slythrins didn't look like a very nice group of people, and even though Lily had wanted to be sorted with Severus, she wasn't so sure right now. From what she had seen the Slythrins weren't exactly the most well liked, nor the nicest house. And Lily didn't want to be with the Hufflepuffs, Severus had said that they weren't a smart bunch.  
  
The Gryffindor she wasn't so sure about either. That was the house Potter and his group were in and she wasn't sure she wanted to be spending all her time with them. No, Lily thought, she wanted to be in Ravenclaw. She had been top of her class last year, and they seemed to be a good bunch of people.  
  
Dumbledore, the headmaster stood, now that Lily was the only one left. "And now," he said wisely. "We have another to add to our numbers. Miss Lily Evans, an exchange student and a fifth year. I expect all of you to make her feel welcome and to help her find her way around the castle."  
  
He nodded and Lily took her seat and left the sorting hat slip over her eyes.  
  
A strong one, hmmm? The voice in her head said.  
  
You shouldn't be too hard to sort. Very smart, brave, strong as I said. Ravenclaw perhaps? No, that house is not for you, nor is Hufflepuff. Gryffindor it should be, yes you'll do perfect in GRYFFINDOR!  
  
The last word was shouted, and Lily jumped away and joined her house table. As she past Severus she gave him a sad sort of smile which he returned.  
  
"Oh," said the girl she had sat next to. "You're the girl who cursed James!"  
  
Lily looked over at the girl. She had a nervous sort of look and short black hair. "Yes I suppose I did," was all Lily said.  
  
"Wonderful!" The girl on her other side said. "Brilliant- I'm Emily by the way and that's Anne." (A/N: if you've read my 'A Time Out of Memory' story you'll recognize them. Hope you don't mind if I use them here too.)  
  
Lily smiled slightly. "Lily, as he said. So I take it you don't like Potter much?"  
  
Anne looked horrified, but Emily smiled. "He's alright sometimes, but I just love it when someone puts him in his place!" She grinned wickedly. "I have a feeling you're going to fit right in here. We're the only other fifth year girls."  
  
"I think it's horrid." Anne said. "Cursing James- he's so handsome..." a dreamy look crossed his face.  
  
"A little cute, yes." Emily said superiorly. "An idiot yes. Unfortunately his idiocracy overweighs his looks," she smiled at Lily again. "I've been waiting for someone to do something like that to him for years."  
  
Lily smiled at the girls, knowing that they would get along alright. They talked through dinner, and then they showed her up to the Gryffindor common room. Emily, she found was alike her in many ways, and Anne fawned a bit over Potter, but was otherwise very nice. They talked about many things. Classes, Lily's old school, Hogwarts, teachers, homework... everything.  
  
They were still talking as they climbed the stairs into their dorm room. They were just about to go into their room when they heard voices.  
  
"Hurry up, or they'll come back!" The voice was unmistakably Sirius'. Emily wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I am hurrying, but I would go faster if you would help!" James' voice said.  
  
Lily frowned, ready to open the door. "Shh," a voice said silently from right beside her. Then suddenly Remus appeared.  
  
He smiled at them. "They think they are going to get you back Lily," he said. "I told them not to, but they wouldn't listen."  
  
From what Lily had gathered, Remus was the sensible one and usually didn't go along with any of the Marauders' usual tricks. She now felt sorry for cursing him and told him so.  
  
"Oh I deserved it," he said fingering his nose. "I shouldn't have let them do that. Just let them finish up with their plan and then scare them. It'll hit them then I promise." He smiled at Anne.  
  
"No really," Lily said. "We told you it lasted for a day, but I also know the counter curse."  
  
"You do?" He said hopefully. "Could you...?"  
  
Lily just smiled and whipped out her wand. In a second Remus had returned to normal.  
  
"Thanks- Remus Lupin by the way." He smiled again. "I'd better go, or they'll begin to wonder, just give them another minute." Remus grinned at Anne and left as silently as he had come.  
  
Anne sighed and watched as he left. Emily and Lily exchanged looks.  
  
Following Remus' advice they gave the Marauders another moment before crashing through the door noisily, trying to scare the two clowns. It worked, they had both been trying to rig buckets of what looked like water down on them. The girls had startled them enough to trip the trigger and send it all down on them instead.  
  
Lily laughed with her friends as the two Marauders ended up on the floor in a heap sputtering. What she had thought was water was really a magical solution. Whatever it hit immediately began flashing in all sorts of colors and James and Sirius were covered in it. Between that and their pig noses they looked quite ridiculous indeed.  
  
"I told you boys not to mess with us," Emily said sauntering to her bed.  
  
The good thing about the solution was that it would only cover living things. So when it had hit the floor and their beds it had evaporated instantly. James and Sirius hadn't been so lucky, the solution would most likely stain them for a day or two at least.  
  
Lily tutted as she moved to her own bed. "And I had heard you had a good reputation in pranks. This looks just downright clumsy to me."  
  
Anne rushed to the boys side and helped them up. Both seemed to be in a foul temper.  
  
"Damn it Evans!" James said wiping his mouth. "Come on Sirius-" Then he reached down and pulled his friend out of the room violently.  
  
"Better luck next time!" Lily called after them sweetly before dissolving in laughter. "Oh that was rich."  
  
  
  
I probably shouldn't begin a new story right now, since I am working on all those other, but oh well I just had to do it. I hope you like it and the next chapter should be out soon. And if you don't like the whole Lily and Snape being friends, I'm sorry, but it just sort of fit. Um... I think that's all.... okay bye then and hope you like it! 


	2. The Spell

Potter vs. Evans  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
The first class of the day just happened to be Potions with the Slythrins. So of course Lily took a seat next to Snape. She was sorry to see he was a little miffed about this.  
  
"You know Lily Gryffindor and SLythrins never get along, we're supposed to hate each other!" He said whispering out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"So," said Lily. "I'm also muggle born. Besides your stuck with me. Said we were friends, now you're never getting rid of me."  
  
He smiled at her slightly. "Great work with Potter by the way. I saw him and Black this morning. The rainbow effect was you wasn't it?"  
  
She couldn't help laughing. "Actually that's what they were planning to do to us, we just scared them at the right time and they ended up splashing themselves!"  
  
The Marauders in question sulked into the room and took their seats as far away from Lily and Severus as possibly. James was looking grumpy, but Sirius smiled and waved every time someone laughed. Remus winked at her as he walked by.  
  
Severus snorted. "I have a feeling this is going to be a good year..."  
  
Just then the teacher walked into the room. She was a middle aged woman with short dirty blond hair and a permanent grimace on her thin lips. "So we begin a new year," she said and the room silenced at once. "This time however, I expect to see some real effort, this year you have O.W.L.'s and will work double hard."  
  
She pierced Lily with her cold blue eyes. "I see we have a new student. Miss Lily Evans? Well we'll see how well you hold up here. Though I doubt your American school could hold a candle to Hogwarts standards. You'll soon find that things will be quite different for you here."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a thing.  
  
"Today," the teacher continued. "We will be working on the Shrinking Solution."  
  
The class waited while the professor went on about the ingredients and instructions and finally let them begin their lesson.  
  
"I hope you're better at potions that I," Lily said while Severus readied their cauldron. "It was my worst subject at my old school. Never could get much right."  
  
Luckily for her, Severus really was good at potions. They made a good team, Lily always knew what ingredients to use and how to use them and Severus was excellent at preparing the potions. In fact the lesson was a breeze, they were the first ones done and finished with enough time to chat for a bit. James was shooting dirty looks at them all along.  
  
Their next class wasn't so good however. Transfigurations with Professor McGonagal. Immediatly upon her entrace, the strict woman began to lecture about O.W.L.'s, homework, pranks (she directed this at the Marauders), only after a twenty minute speech did she take roll.  
  
"Now this year as every year I shall assign you a partner. Remember, that this person will be with you for the entire year, and you will be assigned projects to work on together. If for any reason you do not like your partner. Too bad."  
  
With that she pulled out her scroll and began reading names. "Anne, Remus. Sirius, Emily. James... with our new student Lily."  
  
James protested immediately and Lily cried out. McGonagal fixed them both with a stare and said simply; "too bad."  
  
Lily didn't hear the rest of the names, she was too busy sulking about working with Potter for an entire year. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair! She barely even noticed when everyone began to move to sit with their partners and James slammed his books down next to her.  
  
Groaning, Lily edged away slightly.  
  
"I don't like it any better than you," he snapped. "I'll probably end up doing all the work anyhow."  
  
Raising an eyebrow Lily looked up. "You work? Doubtfully, you'll probably be begging for my homework."  
  
He snorted. "You're a bitch you know that?"  
  
"And you're a arrogant, pompous, self centered, brainless, idiot."  
  
"You got all this after only knowing me for a day?"  
  
Lily flashed him a winning smile. "Oh not at all, I got this after only our first encounter. I'm sure I'll come up with more quite soon."  
  
They accepted the shoe they were supposed to transform into a rabbit and placed it on their desk. Both of them whisked out their wands and glared at each other.  
  
"Ladies first," Lily smiled and motioned for James to have his turn.  
  
He smirked back, said the incantation and in a moment a black rabbit was sniffing about their desk. A second later and the shoe was back.  
  
Lily was unimpressed. She took her turn and her rabbit appeared then disappeared as she reversed it.  
  
"Wonderful both of you!" McGonagal said striding over towards their table. "The first ones to accomplish the transformation perfectly!"  
  
Lily looked around the room. Many of her friends hadn't been able to change the shoe very much, Sirius' had both ears and feet and was dancing away from him. Emily laughed happily as he chased it under their desk.  
  
"Lucky shot," James muttered.  
  
"Jealous now are you Potter?" Lily said as McGonagal moved to help Sirius.  
  
He just snorted and laid his head down on his hands and to all appearances fell asleep.  
  
They stopped for lunch after that and Lily was able to catch up with Anne and Emily. They had a pleasant talk, but Lily was upset to find that they had Divination next, and she had Ancient Runes.  
  
So when lunch was over and it was time to head for class she looked about for anyone who might know how to get there.  
  
"Remus!" She shouted as she saw him break away from the Marauders.  
  
He waited for her smiling. "Ancient Runes? I've got that too. Glad there'll be someone to talk to this year."  
  
Lily smiled. "I know, everyone else has Divination- awful class that."  
  
He laughed and they went on their way. "I know, the batty old teacher is forever predicting James' death."  
  
Snorting Lily quickened her pace. "That idiot again, really I don't know how you can be friends with him."  
  
Remus shrugged. "He's a good friend, just a little prideful sometimes. You guys just got off on the wrong foot I'd say."  
  
Lily smirked sarcastically. "You think?"  
  
  
  
James sulked as he walked to Quidditch practice. He looked like a walking crayon box thanks to that Evans. No body had the right to embarrassed the Marauders, especially not a girl like Evans. Friends with Snape, just as good as him in school, now she had Remus on her side, and worst of all she didn't even swoon under his charm!  
  
She had put him in a right bad mood today. She was rather cute though. If it wasn't for her attitude he could probably ignore everything that would happen. He'd always wanted to date a red head. Sirius said they were feisty, and if Evans was any example, they sure were.  
  
Well at least she can't bother me with Quidditch, James thought. How wrong he was.  
  
As he walked onto the field he saw the usual onlookers. There was Anne and Peter, a couple of second years then a couple of sixth years. Then just walking onto the field was Emily, pulling a pouting Evans behind her. James groaned and took of to join the team.  
  
"Someone's following us," Sirius said with a smile. He probably thought Evans was playing hard to get or something. "Definitely spirited, but I'll get her."  
  
"Her?" James laughed. "Trust me, no one wants her." He did a quick loop-the-loop to vent some of his energy.  
  
He looked back at the stands, Emily had got Evans up there and was watching with apt attention. Evans however was looking extremely bored, and was lying on her side on a bench near the back, looking as if she was trying to get some sleep.  
  
A whistle cut through the warm summer air as practice began. James was the team seeker, so he really didn't have much to do at practices. Someone would throw a couple of golf balls for him to catch and he would take a practice round with the snitch. Other than that he was just happy to be flying.  
  
Tonight though, knowing that Evans was in the stands, bothered him. He knew it shouldn't, and it had never upset him to know that someone was watching him play, but tonight it did. He kept looking over his shoulders to see her lying there with a blank, emotionless stare. She did not look happy at all.  
  
After not too long practice ended and the team was allowed to head back to the common room for showers. Being a prefect, James could use the special bathrooms to clean up, so feeling very important he sauntered past the rest of his team, stuck his tongue out at Sirius and headed upstairs.  
  
He'd never really been to the bathrooms, but had a pretty good idea where they lay. It wouldn't take him long to get there at all. He tried his best not to muddy the floors, and ducked past Peeves twice. He did not expect to run into Evans.  
  
But he did.  
  
"Ick Potter get away from me!" She said throwing up her arms as they ran into each other.  
  
"Get away from you?" He retaliated. "You ran into me!"  
  
Disgust crossed her face. "Urgh, like I'd do that!"  
  
"Well you're the one following me."  
  
"Following you!"  
  
"Yes, you were at Quidditch practice."  
  
"Like I wanted to go. Emily dragged me down there.  
  
"A likely story," James said knowing it was the truth.  
  
"You know what Potter, I don't like you."  
  
"Oh man- should I be scared by this?"  
  
She smiled. "Not scared Potter, but it's going to get to you. I bet you can't stand it that there's even one girl in this school who doesn't think your all that."  
  
He didn't really have anything to say to this so he just glared at her.  
  
Evans smiled as she walked past him. "Just wait and see."  
  
  
  
The weeks soon flew by and before anyone knew it was Halloween once more. Over the weeks the Marauders had been up to their tricks Hufflepuff was creamed by Ravenclaw in the first Quidditch game of the season and the battle between Potter and Evans wore on.  
  
As James soon found out Evans truly was smart and for the first time in his life he actually had to study to keep top grades. School was a constant battle between the two to see who was smarter. At the moment James was best at History of Magic, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Evans had Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes.  
  
Worst of all was that no matter how hard they tried Sirius, and James could never pull any type of prank on Lily. Never, she always knew what they were up to. At first they thought it was Remus, but he didn't know about half they things they were doing so it couldn't be him. Then it most certainly couldn't be Peter, for he hated Lily with a passion.  
  
It was driving James mad, not being able to do anything to Lily. No one had ever bested the Marauders, especially not him, and he had no way of getting back at her! Then there was the fact that Evans never intentionally tried to prank James or the Marauders, she only ended up throwing their tricks back in their faces.  
  
Sirius snorted beside him. "Lookie it's Snapie and Lily Billy."  
  
There walking a few paces ahead of the Marauders were Lily Evans and Severus Snape, both chatting away. It made James feel sick. She'd rather talk to that slimy Slythrin than him? It was disgusting.  
  
"Oh shut up Sirius," Remus' voice piped through. "She can be friends with whomever she wants. Besides your just angry because she doesn't like you."  
  
Sirius gagged. "Nope I'm so over that notion. Who could like Snape's old garbage anyways."  
  
Remus stopped. "Padfoot, I'm warning you... I'm her friend too, so just don't saw things like that in front of me."  
  
"Yeah, fine whatever..." Sirius murmured as Remus walked away.  
  
For one horrifying moment James thought he was going to go join Snape and Evans, but before he reached them Snape broke away and went into the Transfigurations room leaving Remus and Evans alone.  
  
James made a face nevertheless. "He'd rather talk with her than us?"  
  
"Well, James," Sirius said wisely. "I can't say you look half as good as Evans in those robes. I mean just look at her-"  
  
"Ahh-okay, okay," James said throwing up his hands before Sirius could say anything more. "I really don't want to hear about any of that. Not about Evans."  
  
Sirius nudged him. "Oh admit it James, Lily's hot, in more ways than one."  
  
"Fiery personality about sums it up."  
  
A grin. "You know you like her James... she is quite pretty..."  
  
James groaned, not wanting to have this conversation. "Please Sirius, your going to make me sick. Talking about Evans like that."  
  
Apparently their group had been catching up with Remus and Evans, either that or they had been getting louder. For Evans turned around with an emotionless expression.  
  
"Talking about me how Potter?" Remus tried to hide a grin.  
  
James smiled and punched his friend inconspicuously for getting him into this. "Nothing carrot-top, Sirius was just saying how absolutely horrible you are, and I thought it would be nice to defend you. Obviously I was wrong, and next time I won't make that mistake."  
  
Surprisingly Lily smiled slightly, her eyes twinkling, she looked at Sirius. "Oh I'm sure that was what it was Potter."  
  
James nodded, trying to ignore Sirius' sniggers. "Better hurry up then Evans, don't want to ruin your perfect reputation by being late to class."  
  
With a wave to Remus and a glare at the other Marauders, Lily moved across the hall and joined the girls. Remus began laughing. "You know we could hear you the whole time."  
  
Sirius laughed and yelled across the hall. "Oy Tiger Lily!" Lily turned looking amused. "You know you like it baby!"  
  
"I'm sure Black," she said coldly before turning away. Sirius erupted into laughter. James felt himself blushing slightly.  
  
"What's this Prongs? Embarrassed she heard you talking like that?" His best friend said through giggles.  
  
"No," he said half heartedly as he stormed into the Defense classroom, taking his usual seat in the back of the classroom. The Marauders soon joined him and they waited for the lesson to begin.  
  
Defense was easily the worst class they had. Their teacher Professor Mandrake was cruel, annoying, mean, and it was a well known fact that he hated teaching and he hated students. He took every chance he could to take points off, give out detentions, and was constantly trying to get the Marauders expelled.  
  
"Today class," he said in his usual low hiss. "We will be experimenting with a rather difficult spell. Some may see it as a curse, and others a charm. It is a spell to bind two people together. Not in any literal term, but make it so that these two people cannot move away from one another. They are stuck fast together, able only to move apart by one foot. The spell lasts until the counter spell is preformed or until the two recipients find a way to break it."  
  
He smiled wickedly. "For the first time since I have begun teaching this to my fifth years, the Headmaster is letting me demonstrate. I shall chose two participants and they will gladly take part in the spell casting. They will be bound to one another until they find a way to eliminate the spell. They will sit together in classes, meals, and help one another with their homework. A special room has also been provided in the common room so that these people have a place to sleep."  
  
Once again his eyes flicked around the room, as he looked over his candidates. "Who to chose though, who to chose?" His eyes lingered on James, who winced. He most defiantly didn't want to be bound to anyone. "Yes, James Potter," his eyes moved around the room and James sulked. This was going to be bad, especially if he chose...  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
  
  
Yeah, I hope you like this chapter. I dunno how this story is coming out. I've got a good idea what to do, but... it doesn't seem to fit all the way. If you have any suggestions or anything then PLEASE feel free to tell them to me. I'd really appreciate the help. Umm.. thanks a lot for reading, and I think that's about it then. Oh yeah and THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH for reviewing!!!  
  
~Beauty Full- thanks for putting this up on your favorites, that's soo nice of you, I'm so glad you like it!  
  
~Elena  
  
~suze  
  
~Jackie  
  
~AngelStarr88  
  
~Sarah- don't worry there is nothing romantic between Snape and Lily... ewwies  
  
~alex  
  
~PrincessLesse  
  
~fawnwy- glad I could help  
  
~Satans Little Princess  
  
~shu  
  
~Lily Malfoy 


	3. Nightmares (Day and Night)

Potter vs. Evans  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
"Bite me," Lily said trying to pull away.  
  
"Maybe I will," James said trying to go in the opposite direction.  
  
Pulling at their limits, the bond snapped and they both went crashing into each other.  
  
After nearly a quarter of an hour of arguing and pleading, listening while the class laughed, Mandrake had forced both of them into the spell. They had only just left class, and already they were sick of one another. They kept trying to get away from the other, but the harder they tried, the harder they fell.  
  
"You guys should just give up," Sirius said, who was also on the floor. Except in his cause he was rolling about in laughter.  
  
"Evil that woman," James said trying to stand up. "Positively evil." Then he fell back down, as Lily was still on the floor and he had tried to stand up.  
  
"OUCH!" Evans groaned as James landed right one top of her. "Can't you be a little more careful?"  
  
Remus sighed and helped both of them up. "I think you are both going to have to learn to be more careful."  
  
"It can't be that bad," Anne said sighing.  
  
Lily glared at her friend. "Of course you'd think so. Being chained to any guy is probably you biggest dream."  
  
Hearing this, Sirius wrapped his arm around Anne's shoulder and smiled down at her. "Oh really?"  
  
Anne giggled and pushed him off. Emily snorted. "Honestly."  
  
"Fine, I'll be more careful," Evans tugged on his arm. "C'mon Potter, we're going to the library. I have some research to do."  
  
He tugged back. "No we're going to Quidditch practice."  
  
"No," she tugged back. "I don't like Quidditch we're going to the library."  
  
"Don't like Quidditch," Sirius exploded. "You're insane!"  
  
"So what if I don't like Quidditch, I want to go to the library," she tugged furiously on James arm, who pulled back.  
  
"I'm not going to the library Evans," James made a face. "Who wants to study on a Friday night?"  
  
"I do," she snapped. "We've a potions test on Monday. It wouldn't be a bad thing for you to study either you know."  
  
"I do fine on my own thank you."  
  
"Oh really? You probably cheat."  
  
"Me- cheat? How dare you Evans. After all your the one who always asks me to do their Transfigurations homework."  
  
"I don't ask you to do my Transfigurations homework! I tell you to do yours!"  
  
"Oh... right- but that's beside the point!"  
  
"Is it? It would do you some good if you actually worked. Though I know your used to being 'Perfect Potter,' don't worry, that won't last long. I've only been here a few months, but just wait until the end of this year."  
  
"'Perfect Potter?' Really Evans, flattery doesn't get you anywhere."  
  
"Flattery?" Evans said practically launching herself at him.  
  
Sirius held her back loosely and smirked at Remus. "Like an old married couple already."  
  
The direction of her wrath changed immediately and Evans spun around and began attacking Sirius. James found himself on the floor again as they lost their balance. Sirius jumped away.  
  
"Tou-ch-y," he said fingering the red mark that was spreading across his face. Evans had hit him.  
  
A little fed up with his friend as well, James freed his led and kicked him. "That's for saying I could ever marry a thing like that."  
  
Amazingly Evans chose to ignore that comment. "Up Potter," she said, helping them both up. "I want to get as far away from your annoying friends as possible."  
  
When they had both regained their balance they turned on their friends. Without knowing it, they both nodded to emphasize their point and stalked off, trying to stay steady.  
  
The group burst into laughter behind them.  
  
"Urgh!" Evans said letting off steam as they marched off. "I don't know how you can stand to be friends with that idiot Potter."  
  
"Well you're friends with Snape aren't you?" He said just as angrily.  
  
"Oh shove it Potter, I can be friends with whomever I want."  
  
"Well, then me too."  
  
They walked on for another few minutes then Evans stopped, causing James to run into a wall.  
  
"Good one Evans real nice."  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, ignoring him.  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno. I was just walking.  
  
"Brilliant as always Potter."  
  
James smiled. "Thanks."  
  
For the first time since they had known each other Evans gave him a genuine smile. Then as if realizing what she was doing she scowled. "You really are an idiot sometimes."  
  
"Only sometimes?" He complained as they walked off again. "Let's go to the common room then, but I'm NOT going to the library. Have you any idea what's in there?"  
  
"Books?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
James shivered. "Yes," Evans chocked. "It's the most horrible thing in the world."  
  
Evans just laughed and dragged him off in the direction of the common room. James sighed, she had a pretty laugh...  
  
"Pig snout," he woke out of his daze in time to hear Evans give the password. It had been 'pig snout' ever since she had cursed him on the train. The Head Boy's idea of a joke no doubt.  
  
Their friends were all in the common room already. The Marauders all circled around the fire, and Evans' friends on the opposite side of the room playing chess. Both made to walk towards their usual groups and... once again landed on the floor.  
  
James was really getting sick of constantly landing on his bum.  
  
Hearing Evans' string of curses and James' own groaning their friends peered over at them and began laughing.  
  
"Twits," he heard Evans say.  
  
"What do you say we just go to our room then?" James said, not at all feeling like being nice to his so called friends right now.  
  
"Best idea you've ever had Potter," she said.  
  
James turned over and helped Evans up and they stalked up the stairs.  
  
"Mandrake said our room was... Oh there it is!" Evans said pointing at a room that definitely hadn't been there this morning. They had only gone up one flight of stairs, and there in between the split in the stairs that led to the boys and girls dorms was a door. The plaque on the front read: Potter & Evans.  
  
James snorted. "Potter vs. Evans is more like it."  
  
Evans nodded in agreement and opened the door.  
  
The room was a much smaller version of the dormitories. Two four poster beds lay head to head, a desk hat sat two was on the far wall and a door that opened to the closet lay to the left. The closed door to the right could only be the bathroom.  
  
James sighed, this was probably where they were going to be spending a lot of time. He looked around again and noticed that their trunks had been slid under their bed.  
  
"What time does this feast start?" Evans asked as both she and James threw themselves on their beds. He noticed that there was just enough room for them to sleep comfortably.  
  
"In about forty minutes," he answered grumpily. He didn't like the idea of spending forty minutes, let alone who knew how many days. Suddenly feeling very sulky and very cheated he crossed his arms across his chest and pouted like he had when he was little. "This is so unfair!"  
  
  
  
"Lily- take Harry and go!" She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay here. He couldn't be left alone. She couldn't be without him.  
  
"No, I won't leave you!" She hugged her baby, Harry.  
  
"Hurry Lily he's coming, please!" He sounded frantic now, she couldn't leave him though. If she didn't go though, he'd get Harry. She couldn't let Harry die.  
  
"But- I love you..." Pushing away her tears she ran from the room, looking for a place to hide.  
  
The sound of shouted curses echoed through her ears, but she didn't acknowledge any of them. She knew the one that would end it all.  
  
A cold piercing chill ripped through her at the sound of that high evil laughter. Then suddenly there was a blast of sharp green light. She clutched the baby closer to her chest and looked for a way to run.  
  
"Step aside you silly girl!"  
  
He'd found her. A chill ran down her spine, she knew what was next. She was going to die just as her husband had.  
  
"Never!"  
  
The laughter filled the air again, and he pointed his wand straight at her heart. She caught a glimpse of a pale snake like face and those hard red eyes. She knew what would happen. She would die like James, and Harry... Harry would be killed by the most evil beast in the world. Lord Voldermort.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The curse ripped through her, no matter how desperately she tried to hold on.  
  
The last fleeting thought through her dying mind was Harry. She loved him with all her heart and soul.  
  
  
  
Lily woke up in a terrible sweat, clutching her pillow to her chest. "Harry," she whispered, not even knowing what she was saying. "Don't die Harry." For no reason a few loose tears escaped her eyes.  
  
It was just a night terror, she told herself. Nothing other than that, it was all a dream. She had eaten something bad at the Halloween feast, Potter had been getting on her nerves, and she was over stressed. That was all it was.  
  
Panting she looked around the room to see Potter had woken as well. He held on e hand over his heart and was staring into the distance. He had a horrible expression on his face, one a fear and loathing, then he shook his head and the look was gone. He caught sight of Lily.  
  
"What's your problem Evans?" He snapped in a much nastier voice than he usually used with her.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing- what are you doing up?" Her voice, she found, was just as rude.  
  
His mouth grew into a thin line. "None of your business."  
  
They both snorted and fell back into their beds. Neither slept at all for the rest of the night, they were both thinking the same thing:  
  
What did it all mean?  
  
  
  
This is a shorter chapter, but it just seemed like a really good place to end things (don't be mad at me or anything) Oh and also if I spelled Avada Kedavra (or however I spelt it) wrong, just ignore that, I'm a terrible speller and I don't have my books to look it up. So... yeah just bear with me.  
  
I hope you like my story, and I'm sorry if something doesn't make sense. If it doesn't then just say so in your reviews and I'll try and fix it or explain it to you. Like someone said that James was not a seeker, and oh well, I'm wrong, that's just the way I'm keeping it. It's nothing major after all and it doesn't really effect the story line, so I think you'll understand.  
  
Oh and there will be as much more of Snape as I can work in, and I hope it doesn't sound too mean when Lily and James insult each other, it's just the way they are trying to feel. (lol) They are really not like that. Lily is usually quiet, smart, but she does have a temper. And James for the most part is good natured, funny, brave, (you know the usual clique character) and he's not supposed to really be arrogant. More or less, just like a sixteen year old boy.  
  
So I hope I cleared some things up and I hope you enjoy! THANKS so much for reading and thanks even more to these people for reviewing:  
  
~Saphire  
  
~ep  
  
~L.uMiNa  
  
~smiles  
  
~Milkyweed  
  
~suze  
  
~Lily Malfoy  
  
~shu  
  
~Satans Little Princess  
  
~fawnwv  
  
~PrincessLesse  
  
~alex  
  
~Sarah  
  
~AngelStar88  
  
~Jackie  
  
~Elena  
  
~Beauty Full  
  
~Fyre Eye  
  
~KittyKat  
  
~Lady Terayne  
  
~Angel Clover  
  
~no name  
  
~Scarlett*Eyes  
  
~Trixie_the_Witch  
  
~angel  
  
~Lethal  
  
~hyperwhich  
  
~Anon Ymus  
  
~Bad Gurl  
  
~potterschik  
  
~betina  
  
~Olivia  
  
~Evil*Fairy  
  
~BabBlGrl  
  
~mara16  
  
~Viki55  
  
Oh and if you want me to read your stories or have any good ones to recomened, please tell me and I'll try to read them as soon as I can. I'm always looking for something new and good to read, even though I probably should be getting out more chapters.... oh well (lol) 


	4. Mirror of Erised

Potter vs. Evans  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
It had been a very day indeed. It was Saturday, and today had been the first Quidditch match. Lily had had to listen to Potter pout all morning about not being able to play. Somehow he seemed to think this was her fault. Then after much falling down and arguing, he had dragged her to the game, on the condition that they went to the library for an hour afterward.  
  
As usual Lily felt sickened, by the mere idea of flying. It was the reason she hated Quidditch so, she was absolutely terrified of heights. For the most part she didn't mind being in the crowd, so long as she didn't have to watch, and as long as she could sit in the back.  
  
Potter however did not seem to want to sit in the back, but after much scuffling in which Lily felt she was going to fall off the stands a number of times, she gave in. She had spent the next two agonizing hours at the very front, trying to look anywhere, but in front of here, feeling ill the whole time. Being the git he was, Potter didn't even noticed. He got so wrapped up in the game that he didn't even realize how she had changed.  
  
She was sure she was even being nice to him by the end of the game and not snapping back to his provoking comments. Being the prat that he is, Potter found this even more amusing and spent the rest of the day swearing she was falling in love with him. Unfortunately Sirius caught on to this joke and turned the tables on him. Now they both had to listen to the Marauders tease about their wedding. Neither of them were happy about this.  
  
"Library Potter," Lily said once she had regained herself somewhat. Though it had taken several hours to get rid of that dizzying feeling in her stomach. She hated heights.  
  
He protested, trying to pull her towards the direction of the common room. "Oh come on Evans- it's a Saturday!"  
  
Their friends laughed, and Lily swore she heard Sirius mutter something about denial. They were all heading back from a late lunch, the Marauders looking forward to getting to the common room to talk about the match. The last thing Lily wanted to do, was to be reminded of that horrible match.  
  
"If we don't go to the library now, than I'll never go to another Quidditch match." Potter looked doubtful. "We might even find a way to disable the bond..." She said that last part in a singsong voice as she might to a child she was trying to get to go to the doctors.  
  
Potter being the immature git he was, fell for it. His eyes lit up and he ran for the library almost faster than she could keep up. She waved her friends a faint goodbye as she was pulled away.  
  
"Where shall we look then?" Potter said looking about the library as if he'd never seen one before. Lily reminded herself that he probably hadn't.  
  
"Wherever you want, I'm doing homework."  
  
"Homework!" Potter exploded. "How come you get to get your homework out of the way while I have to do all the work for getting us unstuck!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Because Potter, I want to get my work done, you can do whatever the hell you want so long as you leave me alone." She scanned the room. "Oh look there's Severus!"  
  
She took off trying to make her way to her friend, Potter pulled her back. "Are you mad? You want me, to sit at the same table as that!"  
  
"Hullo Lily," Severus said noticing them. He turned to Potter, the small smile he reserved for her gone. It was replaced by his usual sneer. "I heard about your unfortunate incident. Terrible fate to be have to be stuck with that git."  
  
Lily just smiled back and took a seat next to her friend, James in his anger, had forgotten to hold her back. "Isn't it though? Dragging me everywhere. I've been wanting to get here all day."  
  
Severus looked up to where Potter was still standing, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Probably never been in a library his entire life. Wonder someone like you ever made prefect Potter."  
  
Potter smiled charmingly. "Yes well, they made you prefect didn't they? Guess the standards weren't what they used to be."  
  
Sensing a fight, Lily pulled her attachment down into the seat next to her. "Shut up Potter."  
  
"Me? Why don't you tell him to shut up!"  
  
"Because he's my friend and you're an annoying git."  
  
"How could you possibly call a slimy Slytherin your friend, disgusting Evans, even for you."  
  
"Oh so now you want to insult my friends? Well I was trying to be nice, but..."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my friends!"  
  
"Not with Remus at least, he's the only right one out of you bunch. Peter's not too bad even if he can be irritating, and Sirius..."  
  
"Sirius? You'd compare Sirius to Snape? That's low Evans, that's really low."  
  
"You're the one who's friends with a half crazed idiot, who has about as many manners as you- which trust me, is really saying something."  
  
"You'd call Sirius an idiot? You friends with that and your calling Sirius the idiot."  
  
"Oh right, Potter I see what you mean. How inconsiderate of me, I really should be calling you the idiot. After all you're probably the one influencing all your little friends."  
  
"So now I'm the idiot?"  
  
"You've always been the idiot in my heart." Lily flashed a smile, she was vaguely aware of Severus in a fit of laughter beside her.  
  
"Listen Evans-" but James never finished his insult. Mistress Heller, the librarian had swung him around. Unfortunately Lily hadn't noticed how loud they were getting, but Heller had. Also the force of the swing was enough to unbalance the two quite easily. In a moment they both lay in a now familiar heap.  
  
Mistress Heller didn't even blink. "No I want you both to listen! I know that you two do not get along and are now- 'connected,'" she spat the word out. "But that does not permit such acts in my library. Especially from you Ms. Evans! I would have expected better!"  
  
Lily hung her head. It was not easy to get on Heller's good side, and it had taken her weeks to do so. Now though, it seemed as if she had been bumped off her scant good list. Heller had a tendency to be quite cruel to those she didn't like. A former Slytherin they said.  
  
"And as for you Potter," she literally spat out his name this time. All over the students she was reprimanding. "You have been banned from this library and it would do well for you to remember that. I don't care what the circumstances are, I'll be taking this up with the headmaster. Now out both of you! I don't want to see you back here ever again Potter. Out now!"  
  
Feeling enraged at her luck and at Potter Lily obediently left her domain, giving Severus a sad smile. One he didn't return, he was glaring icily at Potter, not that she blamed him. The fool was sauntering next to her grinning like an idiot.  
  
"What are you so happy about Potter?" She snapped as soon as they were a safe distance away from Heller's 'Quiet Zone.' "You just got us kicked out of the library."  
  
"Didn't think she'd remember me." The idiot said with his stupid grin. "Sirius and I got kicked out of the library first week of school in our first year. A terrible mishap with the dung bombs. Heller was frightfully upset, but I didn't think she'd remember me!"  
  
Lily just vented her anger with an angry sort of sigh. Potter gave her a funny look. "You know Evans," he said. "You've got quite a temper problem. Are you sure you don't have high blood pressure or something? You might want to get that checked out."  
  
"I assure you," she said through gritted teeth. "That there is nothing wrong with my health Potter, it is merely you whom gets under my skin."  
  
He made a sweeping bow, causing Lily to be jerked down then up again, which did not help her mood. "It's been my pleasure Evans!"  
  
  
  
Being connected to Evans, James soon found out, was not as bad as he once would have thought. He'd still rather hex her than look at her, but now they were able to tolerate one another. It was the middle of November, and they had been connected for nearly three weeks now. Not that they had been much fun.  
  
They had spent the first to weeks muttering curses under their breath, and getting into full fledged fights in the halls where they screamed insults at one another. After a few days the teachers ignored them, but chose to shoot dirty looks at their Defense professor for causing the trouble. Neither James not Evans noticed.  
  
Those weeks they had spent neither on the Quidditch field (James wasn't allowed to attend practice, since he couldn't play with some girl connected to him) nor the library. Instead they spent all their free time in the common room. At least there they could spend some time away from one another. James would chat with the Marauders and Evans would talk with her friends. Occasionally they would join as a group together, but rarely.  
  
Then when their friends couldn't take them anymore they retreated to their room where Evans studied and James scribbled down some passable homework. It was a wonder, even to him, that he had made prefect. Especially with never setting foot in the library and doing his homework as half ass as he did it. Perhaps he was just exceptionally good in classes. Whatever it was, it was a mystery to him.  
  
Lastly they would go to bed, Evans staying up far later than him to finish reading a text of some sort. Then they would get into another argument about the light and her studying, before she was forced to go to sleep as well. Nights were the worse. Ever since James and Evans had been connected he had been having this horrible reoccuring dream. Where Voldermort was attacking him, and there was a woman and a baby. He didn't know what it meant, but it frightened him to no end.  
  
He would wake up sweating in terror, only to find Evans in a similar state. He had the most horrible feeling that she was having the very same dream as well. James had caught her one night mutter "Not Harry, please not Harry," over and over again to the dark. Harry was the name of the baby in his dream.  
  
The third week of their connection went much easier. They went through an entire day without one argument. Only one, but it was progress well noted enough by their friends. Remus even went as far as to question when the wedding would be. Sirius made a nasty comment about sharing a room together. After that they began arguing as much as possible around their friends.  
  
Once they returned to their room however they calmed down once more. Evans always had a snide comment, and James always had a retort, but other than that they were used to one another. They were even helping each other on their homework. It was strange, but James hardly noticed it. It just seemed natural.  
  
"Why can't I get this stupid charm right?" He asked throwing down his wand for the hundredth time  
  
Evans sighed in played exasperation, but despite her small complaints, James had found she was really very patient.  
  
"You have to hold it like this," she demonstrated. "Then up and swish... It's not as hard as you make it to be Potter, you're just pronouncing it wrong. It's Accio! You're saying axio!"  
  
He rolled his eyes, but did it her way. Nothing happened.  
  
"Just keep practicing and you'll get it, it's not hard at all really. Accio!" Hogwarts, A History whizzed from her desk to her awaiting hand. James glared at her ruefully.  
  
"Fine, fine, let's just go get something to eat. We've missed dinner."  
  
Looking alarmed Evans checked her watch and moaned. "Now look, we've missed dinner!"  
  
Resisting the urge to roll his eyes again, James just stared. Wasn't that what he just said? "Let's just go nick something from the kitchens."  
  
She looked even more startled than she had before. "Can we do that? I mean, won't we get caught or something?"  
  
"Not if you have the right equipment." He grinned and pulled out his invisibility cloak. Perhaps there would have been a time where he would rather that Evans did not know he had such a thing in his possession. But as they were no closer to finding the counter curse, he suspected Evans would be included on many more nighttime endeavors. Besides. It had been the longest time since the Marauders had pulled a prank and if he had to include his sidekick, so be it.  
  
Her eyes lit up. "An invisibility cloak! No wonder you guys never get caught Potter!"  
  
"Don't get used to it Evans," James snapped with a smile. "This is mine, and don't even think about telling a teacher."  
  
She sneered back, something James thought she had picked up from spending too much time with Snape. "Wouldn't dream of it Potter."  
  
The halls of Hogwarts were as desolate as usual in the cold night hours. James didn't need a light though, he knew his school better than even Dumbledore. Nearly every night for all his days at Hogwarts, him and his friends had stayed up late exploring the place. Until he got chained with Evans.  
  
Not that it was that bad right now. If someone had told him he would have enjoyed being huddled under a cloak with Evans a month ago he would have laughed in their face. He still didn't fancy the idea, but there was still something about the whole situation. Her warm presence didn't feel friendly or sociable like his friends, or affectionate and passionate like his previous girlfriends. Evans was warmer, more comforting. He hadn't felt that way before.  
  
He found himself not liking this new feeling either. He had already made an opinion of Evans and she of him, and he didn't need for it to change. She would always be the stuck up, pain that she was. Her hand brushed his slightly and he shivered at the touch. Why he did not know.  
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" She asked oblivious to his thoughts.  
  
He hesitated, his mind still wary. "Erm yeah, just a couple more minutes."  
  
Things were quiet once again as they walked on in silence, then an all too familiar cackle filled the air.  
  
"Oh no Peeves!" James groaned and looked about for a hiding spot. There, to their left was a door that Sirius and him and found just a week ago. He muttered the password, "hearts desire" and slipped through.  
  
Evans was breathing heavily next to him. "I thought you said nothing would happen!" She smacked his arm none to gently.  
  
"Honestly Evans, it's Peeves! It's not like anyone can avoid him. He'll be gone in a second."  
  
How wrong he was. Peeves, it seemed, had decided that the corridor outside their hiding spot was the perfect place to begin his graffiti hall. The two Hogwarts students even had the pleasure of hearing all the delightfully nasty words he was writing about, and his animated conversation with himself about what chaos it would cause.  
  
"Looks like we'll be stuck here for awhile," James said, almost feeling another smack from his rival. It didn't come. Instead Evans seemed to be distracted by something else. She was staring through the invisibility cloak strongly.  
  
"No look at this," She yanked the cloak off to James' dismay and moved forward to the wall opposite where they stood.  
  
The room they were in was nothing special. Just a simple, small, square room. James didn't see what could be so fascinating about that.  
  
Ever persistent Evans though, strode across the room with one hand outstretched, and poor James was forced to follow, tucking his cloak into his pocket as he did so. She didn't stop until both her hands were pressed firmly against the wall. James blinked, she was staring intently at the wall, though he could see nothing there.  
  
He waited a minute for something to happen then opened his mouth to complain, right at the moment that Evans twisted a small knot in the wood. The reaction was instant. Torches sprang from the walls, alighting with a great blaze, illuminating the simple white washed walls transformed. They were now standing in a brightly lit room decorated in the strangest of symbols. That wasn't all. Right in front of Evans and James a mirror had appeared.  
  
It was a beautiful thing with more of the strange lettering on the top. James didn't pay any attention to that, but just stared into the mirror. The mirror itself was a bit dusty and cracked, but he could still see Evans and him standing side by side. His reflection smiled back at him and waved. He was displeased to note that his reflected self stood with one hand wrapped around Evans' waist. Evans' arm was slung casually around his shoulders.  
  
The two students exchanged revolted looks and checked to see that their own arms were at their own sides. They looked back. The two of them had aged slightly, and Evans now held a baby that they both smiled at intently.  
  
This provided to be to much, the two students jumped apart so fast that they pulled on their bonds and toppled to the floor. James sat up, rubbing his head where he had fallen. Something had happened, the lights had gone out and the mirror had disappeared. It was just Evans and him lying on the floor of a dusty and dark room staring at one another through bewildered eyes.  
  
  
  
I know this chapter is a little short and it took it's time in coming. I've been a bit behind, but try not to let that bother you! I'm still defiantly writing, though sometimes I'm slow. (Though sometimes I'm fast, so remember that before you give up on me! Not that you would, would you??) As usual thanks so much for reading and include any suggestions or comments in your reviews. Also if you have any really good stories to recommend, please do so. It may take me a while to get to them, but I always love a good story when I've the time. Thanks!!!  
  
~Milkyweed  
  
~sassinak  
  
~betina  
  
~whatever (too bad, they are)  
  
~Evil*Fairy  
  
~Midnight Owl (I really like your name by the way, it just sounds nice)  
  
~Scarlett*Eyes  
  
~Satans Little Princess  
  
~Serena's Bunny  
  
~Tsunami  
  
~Lee  
  
~Beauty Full (I'm sorry about your story too, I haven't got around to reading it, but I will!!)  
  
~Elena  
  
~The-Fifth-Marauder (I want to get to your story, it sounds good, but I haven't had the time yet SORRY, I will soon though!!!)  
  
~parselmouth Majere  
  
~BabBlGrl  
  
~Kala Phoenix  
  
~Orange  
  
THANKS!! 


	5. Propositions

Potter vs. Evans  
  
by S.L  
  
  
  
After the incident with the strange mirror Lily and Potter changed. The little bit of toleration they had earned for themselves was gone in that instant. The insults, the teasing, the sneers and the glares all came tumbling back worse than before. Especially around people. When they were alone though, they wouldn't say a word to one another and when they did the other would usually look away and pretend they hadn't heard.  
  
Both of them didn't know what to think about the mirror, but whatever it was it certainly was frightening. It occupied Lily's thoughts for days until finally she broke through their new system and presented Potter with an idea the last week of November.  
  
"Maybe it's some kind of gag?" She asked, her voice cutting through the silence of their little room.  
  
It was night and the lights were out, Potter was sitting up in bed, doing nothing. This time though he didn't ignore her.  
  
"The mirror?"  
  
"Yeah, like what if it just jokes around. It's all probably some prank meant for someone else that we happened to run into on accident."  
  
He nodded then smiled at her for the first time in weeks. In fact it was the first polite conversation they'd had since the incident. "That's what it was. Just a joke!" He breathed a sigh of relief then leaned back against the wall.  
  
The tension that had been building between them suddenly broke.  
  
"Hey Evans," Potter said slyly. Though unlike the way he had been speaking to her before, his voice was not mean, it held no malice. It was merely teasing. "I bet it was a mirror that shows us our worst fears."  
  
She snorted, happy that things were back to normal. Or as normal as things could be with Potter around. "Worst fears hmmm? I think it was more along the lines of what disgusts me the most."  
  
Potter smiled then made a face. "That sounds about right. You and me Evans? Your dreaming."  
  
"Dreaming? I thought we were talking about worse fears, besides you don't think you could get me do you? I'd say your the one dreaming."  
  
They turned to look at each other with identical looks of superiority.  
  
"Dreaming hmmm? Why don't you just go on to bed then, and you can tell me how wonderful I am in the morning." He flashed a smile at her, which she returned sarcastically.  
  
"Bite me Potter," was all she said, though she took his advise and went to sleep, knowing that he was doing the same.  
  
  
  
Their friends had by now gotten used to their frequent changes of mood. If anyone noticed that Lily and Potter were acting almost nice to one another again they didn't say anything. Though after Sirius caught them going over notes in their little room he'd raised his eyebrows and made another one of his nasty remarks. He had found himself locked in their tiny bathroom for the rest of the night.  
  
They still kept up a running commentary of insults, through meals, free time, study time, and classes. The teachers didn't even bother to reprimand them anymore, they were even beginning to feel sorry for them. Chained together all day, everyday, they thought they must be growing sick of one another.  
  
If you asked Lily though, or probably even Potter, they didn't much care anymore. It now seemed normal to have your worst enemy by your side twenty four hours every day. There were time when she hated it. Like when the Marauders wanted to pull a prank and forced them to go with her, or when she wanted to go see Severus and him and Potter did nothing, but argue and complain, or when Potter wanted to go to Quidditch games and practices rather than let her work on her homework.  
  
But they were no further to finding out how to separate themselves. They had scoured the library after begging to be allowed admittance once more, and come up with nothing. They had even sneaked into the forbidden section under Potter's cloak to come up with nothing. Not even the teachers were of any help. So they lived through it, grumbling along though most of the time they didn't even mean it.  
  
"I say it's time we ask her for help Prongs," Sirius said suddenly. Her and the Marauders were seated in the common room playing exploding snap. Lily sat reading a book, wishing that her friends hadn't decided to go to bed early.  
  
Potter jumped at the idea. "Sounds good to me, the holding charm work's all that's left and not even Moony can do that, sorry Moony."  
  
Moony, whom Lily had learned was really Remus, nodded with a smile. Lily didn't have the faintest idea what the were talking about, nor did she really care.  
  
"Oh Lady Lily!" Sirius said suddenly in a sing song voice, snatching away her book.  
  
She glared at him. "I want my book Sirius, give it here."  
  
His smile widened. "Not until you agree to help us, oh wise, kind and beautiful one."  
  
Still she glared at him blankly, not caring at all.  
  
"Lily," Remus said gently wringing his hands in his lap. "I've something I need to tell you..." A pained look crossed his face. "I'm... I'm not really... what I say I am... I'm- I'm..."  
  
Lily had been waiting for her dear friend to admit this for ages. She had figured it out in record time. Especially with the hints the Marauders unconsciously gave her. The nickname 'Moony' was a giveaway.  
  
"You're a werewolf?" She said to her friend with a smile. She had completely forgotten about her book. Lily took one of Remus' hands in her own and patted it reassuringly. "But I've known Remus, and... it's a bit scary, but that doesn't really matter to me. Honest."  
  
A look of confusion then of happiness crossed his face, and he looked up at her slightly. The other Marauders were silent for once. Lily had known that they had known about Remus all along. She was just glad that she was now worthy enough to share the secret. Not that she cared about what the Marauders thought, but Remus was her friend.  
  
"Thanks Lily," he leaned back. His part, it seemed, was over.  
  
Potter and Sirius moved forward next looking anxious. "Yes well... we found out eventually and have been working on something to help old Moony." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah," Potter took over. "In our second year we discovered that while a... I mean while Remus is dangerous to humans, he is not dangerous to animals."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing, urging them to continue.  
  
It seemed it was Sirius' turn again. He smiled widely. "You see, we've been working quite some time in become, amungus!"  
  
Immediately she knew that she must look very startled. She had expected something inane from this lot, but become illegal amungus was very dangerous! Not to mention difficult. It was rare for any witch or wizard to become one, let along a group of troublemaking school children!  
  
The boys ignored her reaction. "You see Evans," James went on. "We've managed quite nicely. We've been practicing transformations and spells and the potions and all that nonsense since then. The only thing we've been missing is the final spell that allows us to be able to change without any real difficulty and to be able to keep our shape for as long as we want and then change back!"  
  
"The final spell just happens to be a very advanced charm, that we all are too unskilled to perform. You however..."  
  
"If you help us Evans," James said ending. "We'll be able to change into our animals and keep Remus company when he transforms!"  
  
How long she stared at them she didn't know, but as the thought sunk in she began to shake her head. "No, no, absolutely not, and no!" Her voice rose then she hurried into a whisper lest they be overheard. Though there wasn't anyone in the common room. "Do you know how dangerous that is? You could hurt yourselves, or someone could catch you! Not to mention that it's illegal, and you'd be expelled for doing such a thing, so could I for helping you! What if someone saw you? How you've gotten this far I've no idea..."  
  
A hand clamped itself over her mouth. She debated on whether she wanted to bite that hand or not. It was Potters, what the hell, she though, and bit on his flesh lightly so as not to hurt him. He yanked the hand away immediately.  
  
"Ow! She bit me!" He nursed the hand and glared at her. "I was only trying to tell you to shut up!"  
  
She sniffed and glared down her nose at him. She had gotten very good at seeming taller than she was. Compared to Sirius and Potter, and even Remus she really wasn't as tall as she thought, which didn't please her.  
  
"That will teach you to keep your hands off me then! Besides-"  
  
A spell hit her and she found herself unable to talk, or move for that matter. The full body bind. She couldn't take it off herself. She glared at the boys who crowded around her with as much hate as she could muster.  
  
"Lily, listen, please," Remus pleaded. "We have all been working on this for years, we need you to help us. Will you, please?"  
  
Her eyes softened under his gaze. Poor Remus, how horrible transformations must be. He probably didn't want his friends hurt anymore than she did. Though, she reasoned, having them with him would probably making things much easier for him. Poor Remus, she thought again.  
  
She blinked her eyes then looked down in submission.  
  
Damn the Marauders, how did they always get her into these things?  
  
  
  
James watched Evans reading with interest. She had been studying up on their amungus spell all night and thought she would even be ready in a few days. Which would have left them enough time to have their first adventure as amungus before Christmas, if he hadn't been chained to her.  
  
That no longer really bothered him though. Evans and him still weren't friends, far from it in fact, but he didn't think them enemies either. They insulted one another, but could stand their company. Evans helped him with his homework and he helped her with transfigurations sometimes. She even took part in some of their pranks and went to Quidditch matches without much fuss, so long as he agreed to an hour with Snape in the library. At those times he just pretended he wasn't there, and tried to block out that cold voice. He still couldn't see how Evans could be friends with him.  
  
He watched as her long hair slowly began to fall out of it's pins. She'd put it up in a hurry, as he watched, and hadn't really secured it enough. Now it began to fall down over her shoulders and face, but she hardly seemed to notice. His hands itched for some reason to right it.  
  
The book slammed shut and she moved on to another one, muttering to herself. James just looked away to pretend as if he hadn't really been watching. He really was grateful for her help.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. James didn't even think they were closed for more than a second when he was awakened by an angry pecking. he shooed the barn owl away angrily. Carla, his dad's owl, was known for being mean and annoying. James hated that damn owl. She always took as long as she liked in delivering mail and he swore that Carla would stare at him at night through his bedroom window. No one believed him though.  
  
A letter tumbled into his lap. It was from his mum.  
  
Dearest James~ (His mum always looked too far into formalities)  
  
It's been some time since we've last heard from you. I hope thought that your studies are coming along and you're not getting into trouble. If I get just one owl about you blowing up the teachers desk again, then you can forget seeing your friends at all this summer! Study for your O.W.L.'s as well, your a prefect now and will want to try to make Head Boy! You can't waste your time with silly tricks!  
  
Your sister has come home for a couple of weeks. She says that she is moving back from Ireland and will no doubt be writing you soon. We are trying to convince her to stay with us for the time being, but she insists on moving to Surrey. When we see you next you'll have to try to convince her otherwise. She won't listen to a word I say, as usual.  
  
Which brings me around to Christmas. Since your sister is back, and grand mum is coming over for the holidays I think you'd better come home instead of remaining at school. I know you like to stay with your friends, but I want you home. There will be no talk of anything otherwise. And don't roll your eyes at me! We will pick you up from the station, and if I don't find you... then whatever happens is your own fault.  
  
Don't forget to buy something nice for your grand mum! Write soon and be good!  
  
Mum  
  
  
  
James did roll his eyes at the letter. Damn, what was he supposed to do now? If his mum wanted him home? What about Evans? He hadn't told his parents about the bonding, and they most certainly wouldn't be fixed by Christmas!  
  
"Er... Evans," he said hesitantly. He didn't exactly feel comfortable asking her to come to his house for Christmas and meet the parents. It sounded too awkward. She looked up. "We've got a bit of a problem.  
  
She blinked. "What? I'm a reading the wrong book? Is it a different spell?"  
  
"No, no, no, nothing like that, but..." He sighed. "What were you planning on doing for Christmas?"  
  
Her mouth drew into a thin line as if this was not the right time for such questions, then it clicked in her head. "Oh no! My parents want me home every year!"  
  
Damn, he thought again, it all just gets worse and worse. "We've a big problem then. My mum wants me home for Christmas too, we've family visiting or something. She'll kill me if I don't go."  
  
A hand pressed against her forehead as she thought. "Lets see... I never told my parents about..."  
  
"Me neither..."  
  
"So first we have to do that..."  
  
"What if we went to both houses?"  
  
"Like a week at your house and a week at mine?"  
  
"Yeah, like that. Just so long as we're at my house for Christmas..."  
  
"Fine, my parents will be disappointed, but that won't be bad. They'll understand..."  
  
"I'll just explain to my mum and dad..."  
  
"Me too..."  
  
"So we can go to your house the first week..."  
  
"Then yours the next..."  
  
"We could work out living arrangements and all that the same way we do here..."  
  
"It shouldn't be too difficult..."  
  
They both had suddenly run out of things to say, having thought everything they could think of through. They both looked up at one another.  
  
"So you explain everything to your parents and I will mine?" James said at last.  
  
She nodded, a smile growing on her face. "Yeah... but it'll be an utter nightmare. A week at the Potter house!" Evans fell back against her bed and pressed a pillow to her face with a dramatic groan. James just laughed.  
  
  
  
Thanks as always for reading and reviewing my story. Ummm.. I haven't any more to say other than I've already started the next two chapters and all I have to do is get them finished, so that won't take too long! I hope... Anyways... yeah if you like this story then maybe you might like another one of my Harry Potter ones? I dunno, I'll tell you what they are and if you decide they sound intresting please do read them! If not, then whatever, it's okay, everyone has different tastes. THANKS!  
  
"A Time Out of Memory"  
  
This is where Harry, Sirius, Ron and Hermoine all accidently travel back in time to the days when MWPP are in their fifth year. A lot of intresting things happen and it's a good read.  
  
"An Unusual Journey"  
  
An alternate sort of thing from "A Time Out of Memory" that I put up to see which one people liked better, but as it was thought that they were both god, I continued with both. They are slightly similar, but there are also definatly differences. The story lines are very different, unless you count the whole time travel thing. This time it's Harry and Sirius who travel back to the seventh year, Harry's twenty one or something like that and thinks he's there to protect his dad from Voldermort.  
  
"The Return"  
  
Worst title in the world, but when I posted it I was at a total loss, so whatever. It's about Harry and his wife Hannah returning to the wizarding world. Harry ran away after Voldermort's defeat not telling anyone where he was going. He became a muggle and married muggle Hannah and had their daughter Jane. For about five years he's been hiding until he is forced to return, taking his family with him. It's mainly from Hannah's point of view about what she thinks of her husband, Hogwarts, magic and Voldermort.  
  
"The Professor's Daughter"  
  
This is about Remus' daughter Adriana. Adriana used to live with her mother in the states, but after her fourth year at an American school her parents finally say she can go to Hogwarts. So she moves in with her dad, the only problem is that maybe her dad didn't chose the best time to let her transfer. It takes place right after GOF, so you can imagine all the trouble she might get into. It begins in the summer and they won't begin Hogwarts for a few chapters.  
  
And I think that's it... I can't really remember. So check them out if you want and THANKS SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter of "Potter vs. Evans"  
  
  
  
~Ravenclawgirly  
  
~Saman  
  
~AllieDumbldore  
  
~StarStealer  
  
~Milkyweed  
  
~fireblaze  
  
~thistlemeg  
  
~Satans Little Princess  
  
~SeaS  
  
~Scarlett*Eyes  
  
~Alice Lupin  
  
~smileygirlo3  
  
~Midnight Owl  
  
~Lee  
  
~Kala Phoenix  
  
~krissy 


	6. Flying and Fear

Potter vs. Evans  
  
by S. L  
  
The last thing James wanted to do was spend his vacation with Evans and her family. They were getting along a lot better, but this just tried their limits. They were still arguing, still snipping at each other, especially around their friends and others. They had a reputation to keep up after all. The only time they were really friendly with one another was when they were alone in their room. Even then...  
  
He didn't suppose she was that bad. She did have her good points. She was smart, funny, usual nice, except to him. Besides she really was pretty. Not that he'd ever tell her that.  
  
With her help his already good grades were perfect. Infact he had just passed his Charms test with a hundred percent! His best grade yet this year in Charms. Thanks to Evans.  
  
"You still didn't do better than me Potter," the girl of mind said breaking through his thoughts. He was still staring at the paper in wonder, even though class had ended a couple of minutes ago and they were all standing out in the hall.  
  
He jerked his head up. "No, but I still did better than Sirius."  
  
Sirius' complaint of "Hey," went unnoticed, instead it was Evans' comment he heard. "Anyone could beat Sirius, Potter."  
  
James opened his mouth to retort, but Sirius butted in as always. He was vaguely aware of Remus and the girls giggling in the background. Peter was standing beside them blankly.  
  
"Just shut up you two!" He yelled happily in James' ear. "It's a Friday and I wanna do something fun. Who's up for Quidditch?"  
  
"Defiantly me!" James called stuffing his test into his book bag. Peter agreed as well, but some of the other's looked a little uncertain.  
  
Strangely Evans blushed and looked away. "I-I don't like Quidditch much..."  
  
Sirius exploded. "Don't like Quidditch! That settles it, now we have to make Lily Billy love Quidditch! Keep up James!"  
  
Then Sirius ran through his friends and swept Evans over his shoulders in an ungainly way, James was tugged after her. Yelling in a horrifying manner, Evans began pounding on Sirius' back and glaring at James. The other's hurried after them, Peter going to go get their brooms.  
  
After a couple of Marauder known secret passages, they had lost the girls, and Lily was still screeching. James began laughing, but was careful to keep up as if he didn't they'd all fall down again.  
  
By the time they made it to the pitch Peter was there panting, he threw them their brooms and Sirius dropped Evans. The girls still hadn't caught up. Remus was just coming out of the castle, breathing heavily and looking about frantically.  
  
Smiling, James picked up Evans easily, noticing how very light she was, and pulled her on the broom behind him.  
  
Like a magnet, Evans clung to him, and James felt a bit surprised. He hadn't expected that kind of a reaction. But there it was, as he soared higher on his Silver Arrow, he could feel her arms wrapped around his waist, and her head buried in his hair.  
  
"Let me down, let me down, let me down," she repeated in a chant, clutching James tighter.  
  
He flew over towards Sirius. "Hey Prongs," his friend smiled. "Looks like you got her after all!"  
  
James just smiled and took off faster, which only produced a slight scream from Evans. Really it was strange, usually Evans didn't show any emotion at all. He looked towards the ground where he saw the girls and Remus jumping up and down and gesturing frantically for him to land.  
  
He bolted towards the ground, Evans nails dug into him. "Ow Evans watch it," he growled. They finally reached the ground, where she immediately flung herself from the broom, pulling him along with her. "Careful!" He protested.  
  
No one was paying any attention to him, the other three all crowded around Evans, cooing softly. Peter was no where to be found. After checking on Evans, Remus stood up angrily. James had never seen him so cross before.  
  
"Have you any idea?" He said in a voice slightly higher than his normal one. Sirius landed beside James. "Have you any idea what you just did? Lily's terrified of heights!"  
  
James looked down, and indeed instead of being in the irritated heap he thought she was, Evans was being supported by the girls, her face buried in Emily's robes, her hair in disarray. Emily glared at him furiously.  
  
"I-" he began, but it seemed useless.  
  
Remus calmed down slightly. "You didn't mean it, but the point is, she is petrified of flying. It's the main reason she doesn't like Quidditch!"  
  
Sirius' face softened immediately and he bent down to Evans. The girls looked ready to reprimand him, but he pulled Evans towards him. "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't know."  
  
She was shaking, and sniffing, but she nodded at Sirius anyways. "I-I know, it's... f-fine."  
  
Sirius gave her a great bear hug, then picked her up. "Let's go to the castle then." Then he began to pull Evans away, the girls followed him. Remus took James' arm before their link stretched and they all marched back to the castle.  
  
James was feeling extremely guilty as they made the long silent walk. He had dragged her to all those Quidditch games earlier too! That explained why she was always a little funny looking. She had probably been dizzy or something.  
  
This time Evans wasn't moving at all in Sirius' arms. Both of her fists were wrapped up in the front of his robes, her head buried in his neck. For once Sirius actually seemed to be taking things, well seriously.  
  
He wasn't joking about Evans' behavior, and having a girl in his arms, he wasn't making fun of James, and he didn't even look afraid or anything. Sorry, sad, that's the way he really looked.  
  
Emily was patting Evans' head, brushing the hair from her face as they walked, whispering secrets into her ears. Anne had doubled back to fetch the brooms, and Peter was nowhere to be found.  
  
Remus was felling a bit sorry for yelling at James, he'd apologized, but James thought he had deserved it. He shouldn't have been so mean to Evans, he hadn't even listened to her.  
  
They made it up to the common room without any trouble, then up to their little bedroom. Sirius dumped Evans in her bed and Emily sat down next to her.  
  
"No- just, go on- I'm fine." Evans whispered into her pillow. Emily exchanged looks with Remus then Sirius, then finally she looked at James. She didn't look angry, merely disappointed. That hurt the most.  
  
"Fine," Remus said, brushing hair away from Evans' face. "We'll just be in the common room if you need us.  
  
They left just like that. Sirius, Emily, and Remus. Leaving James alone with Evans and nothing to say. He sat down in the place Emily had vacated.  
  
"Evans- I'm so sorry. I had no idea..." They were sitting side by side up against the headboard, Evans with her face buried in her pillow, hugging her knees. He was leaning up against her slightly.  
  
"No," she sniffed. "It's alright... really, I just I-" She shook a little bit and then sort of fell. James assumed she was probably very dizzy and moved his arms to steady her.  
  
He didn't know what happened next, but somehow they had both ended up falling over a little bit, James with his arm around Evans, and Evans with her head hidden in the crock of his arm.  
  
It felt just right.  
  
They had gotten over the incident with flying, and even more embarrassing, the incident of waking up in Potter's arms, and neither of them were talking about it anymore. Not even their friends had brought anything up.  
  
It was now their last night at Hogwarts before the holidays began. Lily's stomach was in knots. Tomorrow she'd be taking Potter home with her to visit her parents! Of all things, this was the last she wanted to do with her rival. Severus was still laughing about it.  
  
Anne, Emily, Lily and the Marauders were all gathered around their place by the common room fire chatting happily about the holidays. Lily had wanted Anne and Emily to come visit as well, but both of them were staring at Hogwarts for Christmas. Lily wished she was too.  
  
Out of their group of friends only Lily, Potter, and Sirius were going home. Sirius was threatening to ride his broom over to Lily's house to stay for a while. Just to keep Potter company he said. Lily cursed him to dance around the common room for an hour, and the threats stopped.  
  
"That was not funny," was all the Marauder said as he sat down heavily. Remus was looking at his watch.  
  
"Hey guys, I think we've got a date with Filch tonight," it was exactly what he had been instructed to say to get rid of Emily and Anne. Though Lily had first thought it wouldn't take her long to learn the animungus spell, it had indeed taken her much longer than intended. It was a multi-step spell. Tonight it would be finalized.  
  
"Right," James said standing up. "Sorry girls, but Marauders only!"  
  
Emily glared at him and grabbed Anne's arm. Anne was smiling charmingly up at James as she had been doing all night. "Like we'd want to help out in any of your stupid tricks anyways." She looked at Lily and her gaze softened. "I feel so sorry for you Lily."  
  
As they walked up the stairs Lily could hear Anne's complaints echoing downstairs. "Sorry? She's so lucky! She gets to hang around James all day!"  
  
Sirius snickered. "Did you hear that Lil' you get to hang around James all day. You lucky, lucky girl!"  
  
Lily held up her wand angrily. "Do you want me to finish this or would you rather spend the rest of the night dancing?"  
  
Feigning terror, Sirius hid behind Remus.  
  
"Cut it out you guys," Remus said, trying to disconnect his friend from his shoulders. "Here, I've got the cloak."  
  
They had learned with some difficulty, how hard it was to fit all five of them under the cloak. In fact it didn't fit five of them. It would only fit three at a time. So it took much longer to get to their secret room.  
  
First Sirius, Remus and Peter went ahead, then Sirius doubled back with the cloak to pick up Potter and Lily. It was an uncomfortable walk for Lily. Trying to avoid touching either Sirius or Potter, somehow though she managed it.  
  
She pushed them both away, Potter more carefully lest they end up on the floor, and threw off the cloak as they arrived at the room. The last part of the spell was the easiest, but most important. She still hadn't seen their animungus forms, but tonight she would. They had refused to tell her what they were. Said it was secret, she shrugged it off knowing she'd find out anyways.  
  
She started with Peter first, they other's watching with anticipation. First Peter had to transform, she waited for him to do so. She would have to act fast after that, as he couldn't hold his form long without her finalizing spell.  
  
Slowly he began to change, Lily watched wondering what he could be. When the next second a rat sat on the floor in front of her. She resisted shivering, she hated rats, and quickly finished her charm. Then she watched to see if it would work.  
  
Confidant that she had the spell down, Peter, or Wormtail as he had been dubbed was scurrying about on the floor, she moved onto Sirius. She watched as he transformed into a large, grim like dog. She stifled a laugh. A dog, that was so like him. No wonder he was Padfoot!  
  
After she finished with him she moved onto Potter, feeling very tired indeed. The spell was simple, but took a lot out of her. Potter took longer than any of the others to transform, for he stood for a few moments before had looking at Lily in calculation. What that look meant she had no idea.  
  
She gasped as he turned into a white stag. He was so beautiful! How an idiot like him could be so lovely as an animal she had no idea, but wonderful he was! She decided she liked him much better like this.  
  
A moment later, after all the spells had been finished Lily found herself in the room alone with Remus, a rat, a dog, and a stag. She giggled and looked over at her friend.  
  
Remus' face was full of admiration. He was probably already thinking about all the fun they would have like this. Lily suddenly felt left out. This was a Marauder thing and what was she? Some girl who got herself stuck to a stag. She looked away.  
  
"Thanks you Lily," Remus said as if sensing she needed the words said. She smiled at her friend, her old thoughts gone. Now she was just happy she could help.  
  
Then she settled back and watched while Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs danced about having their fun. Remus looking the happiest she'd ever seen him.  
  
Awww how cute!! Okay, as always thanks for reading, and thanks for reivewing. I can promise a new chapter out very, very soon. In it will be the begining of the holidays! That'll be fun, or at least I hope it will be... Oh and thanks for reviewing!  
  
~AllieDumbledore  
  
~Lee  
  
~Virginia Wood: yah I know about the typo's I'm hopeless, sorry  
  
~Lydia  
  
~betina  
  
~smileygirlo3: yes I did!  
  
~krissy: I guess I never really answered your question which I meant to do. It's important the question was: HOW DO LILY AND JAMES SLEEP, CHANGE, GO TO THE BATHROOM? The answer is, that their room is set up sort of specially. Their beds are foot to foot, so that when they lie down they are staring at each other (get it? I hope you do) The bathrooms are also sort of funny. Like if one of them has to be in there, the other can sit outside, and everythign works out fine. As if the bathrooms are really compact or something. I know that it's hard to understand and unlikely, but to make the story work there have to be some sacrifices I guess. Sorry for any confusion!  
  
~fireblaze  
  
~thistlemeg  
  
~Britt  
  
~theunknonfemale: I'm a horrible speller  
  
~Rini Falcan  
  
~Satans Little Princess  
  
~SeaS  
  
~Nada  
  
~megamick: sure will, or I did... I can't remember now... I get easily confused, oh well if I haven't already read it I'll read it again!  
  
~Midnight Owl: Peter's still there, but I just try not to mention him much, ewwies!  
  
~Scarlett*Eyes  
  
~HermioneGranger  
  
~Britz: Thank you soo much! I'd love to be a professional writer, but that's so far down the road that I dunno what I'll be doing... I can dream though! 


	7. Chris and James

Potter vs. Evans  
  
by S. L  
  
James watched as his friends all left grumpily. He really didn't want to spend his holiday with Evans and her family. At least they were on better terms, but it was going to be torture.  
  
Evans seemed to be thinking along the same lines. She picked up her baggage and sighed. "There's my family," then without any further warning she took off, dragging him behind her as always.  
  
He was led (rather hauled) over to what had to be Evans family. Her mum was a tall stern looking woman, James could tell where Evans got her red hair from, Her dad was tall as well, but he was smiling happily. Next was what could only be Evans' sister. She was a rather unflattering thing, short, stick thing, with pasty blond hair. She wore far too much makeup and bore a strong resemblance to a horse.  
  
"Mum, dad," Evans said completely ignoring her sister. "This is James Potter, they annoying git who got us stuck together."  
  
James opened his mouth to protest, but then realized it would be rude to tell Evans that she was an insufferable bitch right in front of her parents.  
  
Her dad hid a grin and her mum fixed him with sharp eyes. "Yes, Lily, you will have to explain this all to us. I`m afraid that your letter was a bit unclear." Then she smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug, her dad followed. James toppled over, pulling Evans with him.  
  
"Oh dear," he heard Evans' dad say from somewhere above him. Both him and Evans were sprawled across the ground as usual. They repeated the usual routine and helped one another up.  
  
"Don't worry," James said cheekily. "That happens all the time. We don't always agree on whether we are coming or going."  
  
Then the girl that James assumed was Petunia, snorted and marched off to the waiting car. Her nose was in the air.  
  
"We'll be careful then," Mr. Evans said smiling and winking at James. James decided he liked him.  
  
Without much trouble James and Evans made it to the car and began the ride home. It was completely boring in James' opinion, who was used to speedy magical transportation, even magical cars were a lot faster than this. Worst of all he had to sit there while Evans told her parents all about Hogwarts, and about how horrible `Potter and his stupid friends' were. Though he did have to admit, she wasn't being near so terrible was she could be.  
  
"Your not all that great yourself Evans," he said pulling them into what was now one of their trademark quarrels.  
  
"At least I know my way around a library, you Potter would do well to help yourself in that department!  
  
"I got a better grade on the Transfigurations essay, with three inches more than you. And I didn't even have to spend an hour in the library researching first!  
  
"No you got Remus to do all the research then explain it all to you, then you stole my notes!"  
  
"I did not- that was the potions essay!"  
  
"Oops my mistake, I get a little confused with all of the marauding you idiots do around the school."  
  
"Our marauding- Evans you've thought up half the things we've done since Halloween!"  
  
"Good thing too or you'd still be poisoning the Slythrins! And because of all that you've gotten me at least a dozen detentions!"  
  
"Like you said, you thought up half that stuff, the least you can do is take half the blame. Besides that was two detentions- not a dozen!"  
  
"Half the blame? You call cleaning all the armor in the great hall the muggle way half the blame? I was the only one even doing any work, your damn friends were all throwing buckets of soapy water at one another!"  
  
"Of course blame it on the Marauders. Though if you'd remember you were the one who started all that, and you weren't cleaning the muggle way, you were using magic!"  
  
"At least I did something before McGonagal expelled all of you! Honestly I don't know how you're going to make it to your seventh year at the rate you're going! You'll be out of Hogwarts by the end of this year at least."  
  
"But you forget Lily dearest," James flashed a smile. "That we're bound together, If I go, you go."  
  
Evans had reached her tolerance level. "I'm going to kill you Potter."  
  
Then forgetting that they were in a car, Evans launched herself at him as she had done so many times before. Luckily for them both, the car had stopped in the driveway. Otherwise when James leaned against the door handle they would have fallen into the middle of a busy street instead of a hard driveway.  
  
Neither of them noticed though. Evans was still madly trying to pin him to the ground, and he was madly trying to get her off of him. They didn't stop until a very angry someone cleared her throat.  
  
Feeling guilty they helped one another up and smiled at Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Sorry," Evans said.  
  
"Sorry," James said.  
  
Both of them were stifling laughter.  
  
The ends of the woman's mouth twitched. "No wonder you always bloody complaining..."  
  
Then she marched off into the house, followed by a prim looking Petunia. Mr. Evans burst out laughing.  
  
"Do you always argue like this?" He said at last.  
  
"Constantly," James said grinning, which awarded him a smack on the back of his head, curtsey of Evans, but a smiling one.  
  
"Two months already, and we still haven't found the counter curse. Professor Mandrake won't tell us either, it's absolute torture."  
  
James grinned. "Just wait until we go to my house. Christmas with the Blacks of course, which means you'll have all three of Sirius' brother's to deal with as well as my little and big sisters, and me of course."  
  
Evans did not look amused. "Dad," she said with a forced grin. "I'm going to my room. I'll get our things later..."  
  
Then with a whirl she marched off dragging James behind her, who waved helplessly at Mr. Evans.  
  
Evans' room turned out to be rather nice actually. It was slightly small, all painted in a pale blue. All that was in the room though was a dresser, a bookshelf and a bed. On the floor was a sleeping bag.  
  
"That's where you get to sleep Potter," the witch said as she fell on her bed, causing James to fall on the floor.  
  
"You could give a guy some warning you know!" He cried out, trying to sit up." He looked around for anything interesting to do.  
  
There were books, magazines, more books, clothes, random trinkets and more books. James sighed, this was going to be a very boring week.  
  
"Hey Evans," he said after a moment. She still lay on her bed, flat on her back, eyes staring up at the ceiling.  
  
It took a moment for her to respond and she did not sound happy. "What now Potter?"  
  
"What do you muggles do for fun around here?"  
  
She sat up and fixed him with a sharp stare. "You're bored already? We've only been home for fifteen minutes!"  
  
"Oy, I know," he rolled his eyes. "Forever isn't it? Don't know how I lasted. Come on, isn't there anything to do?"  
  
Evans looked ready to give him a sharp retort, then smiled. "Well Potter, we can go visit my old friend... haven't seen her in ages."  
  
He made a face. "No really, something fun."  
  
"She has a twin brother you can talk to..." She said trying to sound enticing. James didn't take the bait.  
  
"No, I'm not hanging out with muggles. I don't know what to talk to them about anyways. I've never been in the muggle world."  
  
Her mouth snapped into a thin line that reminded him strongly of McGonagal. "Too bad, Potter we're going. This is my week, next week we're at your house."  
  
Despite himself he smiled. "Then you'll do whatever I want when we're at my house."  
  
She gave him a side long glance. "We'll see, but now we're going to `Becca's."  
  
"'Becca's?" He had just enough time to say before he was pulled through the door.  
  
"'BECCA!" Lily shouted when her friend answered the door, she flung herself at Lily, giving her a huge hug. They both ignored Potter completely.  
  
He snorted to make his presence known. "Right," Lily said with a careless wave of her hand. "This is Potter, I'm supposed to baby-sit him over break."  
  
Potter's eyes narrowed, which could only mean one thing. He was going to do something.  
  
He flung one arm around he shoulders and smiled at Lily's friend. "Oh don't listen to her, she just likes to mess around. I'm James Potter, Lily's boyfriend."  
  
Lily made a disgusted noise, and poked him in the side. "Shove off Potter!"  
  
She turned back to her friend exasperated. She only smiled. "I'm Rebecca Stanton. Lily and I went to school together before she moved to America."  
  
"Hullo then," he said trying to straighten himself.  
  
Rebecca gestured for them to come in, Lily followed while Potter gave her a disgusted look. She chose to ignore it.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming back for holidays," Rebecca chatted on. "So how's your new school? Like it there?"  
  
Lily smiled. "It's magical."  
  
Potter choked. "I thought you were supposed to be secretive Evans!"  
  
"It's a figure of speech Potter, there's no such thing as magic." She stuck her tongue out and walked after Rebecca who hadn't noticed a thing.  
  
"Well I hope you like it, though I really wish you'd just give up the whole boarding school thing and come to school with us. We really miss you, you know."  
  
Lily saw Potter make a face, she tried to ignore it. "I know, I miss you guys too."  
  
They arrived in Rebecca's familiar kitchen where Lily had spent so much time when she was little. It looked to her as if nothing had change, to her it looked like home.  
  
"Want something to eat?" Rebecca asked gesturing to where she had been sitting reading a magazine and snacking on chips.  
  
"Sure," Lily said sitting down, pulling Potter in a chair next to her.  
  
Potter was looking strangely at the glass of Coke Rebecca had poured for him. Then cautiously he took a sip and smiled widely. "Hey Evans, this stuff is actually good! Not at all like butterbeer though..."  
  
He took another sip, Rebecca was looking at him like he was crazy. "Where did you find this guy Lily?" She asked in amusement, but Lily could tell she liked James. Rebecca had always been one to fall for a pretty face, and Potter was quite cute. She'd never tell anyone that though.  
  
"We go to school together, he's crazy though. We're doing this sort of- project and we can't... er we have to stay together, an experiment really. Otherwise you wouldn't catch me dead talking to him."  
  
Potter was poking the bubbles in his drink, but still heard her. "If you were dead Evans, I doubt I'd be talking to you. Though compared to when you're alive, I doubt I'd notice much difference."  
  
Lily opened her mouth to retort when voices filled the next room. She couldn't make out the words, but apparently Rebecca knew who they were. She groaned.  
  
"It's my brother and his idiotic friend. I thought they were out!"  
  
Lily tried not to groan too as the two boys entered the kitchen. Rebecca's brother Donny was nice enough, but Chris, his friend, was an absolute pig. He had liked Lily for a long time, and had never tried to hide the fact.  
  
Chris sat in the seat next to Lily's and threw his arm around her shoulder. She stiffened. "Well, well Lily's come back has she? How's school been? Know you miss me."  
  
Donny sighed and sat next to James. James was looking at Lily and Chris curiously.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Chris, I do not like you, I hate you in fact. So leave me alone."  
  
Chris tutted. "Oh Lily darling you shouldn't say such harsh things." He put his hand on her leg. She shivered.  
  
"Excuse me," Potter said suddenly, his voice cold. "I'm afraid we haven't been introduced. I'm James Potter, Lily's boyfriend." He pushed off Chris' hand and replaced it with his own, slung over her shoulder.  
  
Chris looked quite angry. "I don't think so buddy."  
  
"Well I do," Potter said angrily. Lily didn't know what to do so she looked hopelessly at Rebecca who stared back at her evenly.  
  
Chris moved his hand off of her leg. "Fine then I hope your happy with the bitch. Though I'd be careful if I were you. She likes to sleep around. In no time she'll come crawling back to me. Like the slut she is."  
  
Donny looked away, as did Rebecca. Lily looked at her feet, but Potter stood up.  
  
"Say that again."  
  
Chris stood too. "Lily Evans is a slut," he smiled. "You're her boyfriend as you say, you should know."  
  
He didn't even know what was coming. Potter's fist hit him square in the face, then all heck broke loose. The two boys were fighting about on the floor, pulling Lily down with them. Rebecca stood up and began to dance about trying to do something. Donny was sitting with a speechless look on his face.  
  
Finally Lily had had enough. "POTTER!" She yelled and stood up. She walked away slightly pulling James out of the fight, she helped him up. Chris stood up awkwardly and walked out of the room in a huff. "Sorry Becca, but I think we'd better go. Bye." Rebecca looked at her apologetically and watched as they walked away.  
  
"What they hell did you think you were doing Potter?" Lily asked as she slammed the door shut behind them. He had a blood nose and a split lip. No doubt he was battered up pretty well too. Chris was bigger than him.  
  
He glared at her. "That guy was an ass hole." He marched off dragger her behind him. His fist were balled up angrily. "Besides no one can call you a bitch, but me."  
  
Lily didn't know what to think, she just walked behind Potter in silence for a few minutes. "Thanks though," she whispered.  
  
He didn't say anything, merely continued on his march in fury.  
  
I told you I'd have the next chapter up fast, even I didn't think it would be this fast! Oh well, babysitting your little sister does get a tad boring after a bit. I had to do something! Lol!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed already for the last chapter!!!  
  
~Midnight Owl (faithful as always with reviewing- THANKS)  
  
~fireblaze: thanks so much you don't know how happy that makes me, I'd love to be a writer, but that's so long away, that I've still got a lot to go through before I start thinking about it too hard. I love it when people say that though, it really makes me want to be one!  
  
~SuNnY GuRL: THANKS YOU!! 


	8. Vernon Dursley

Potter vs. Evans  
  
by S. L  
  
"Potter couldn't you please turn it down!" Evans' shouts interrupted him for the tenth time that day. After discovering how truly amazing muggle technology was he'd been bouncing from the TV and VCR to the stereo and everything else she had in her home.  
  
Mr. Evans had been all too glad to show him what everything did and he couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't believe they didn't have TV in the magical word, it was amazing!  
  
"C'mon Evans, you're no fun! Have you seen this?" He was sitting a foot away from the screen, watching the sitcom unblinkingly. It was hilarious, better than watching Sirius for an hour.  
  
She snorted. "It's a rerun, I don't like this show, and besides I'm reading!"  
  
He decided to ignore her, watching the people on the screen instead. At first he had thought that they were actually people moving inside the box, but it had been explained by an extremely short temper Evans after she had caught him trying to talk back to the actors.  
  
The girl seemed to be explaining a lot of things to him lately, a concept he wasn't sure he liked. He didn't like not knowing about things, and he knew absolutely nothing about the muggle world.  
  
After Evans had found him poking at the hall mirror, wondering why it wasn't moving she had lost it and given the explaining over to her all too eager father.  
  
James didn't mind that, her dad was much nicer than she was, to him at least. Besides he was all too happy to explain about the wizarding world to the over curious muggle. He'd found Quidditch absolutely fascinating. He was now dying to take Lily to the next Qudditch World Cup, something that Evans had glared at him for an hour for suggesting. James had just smiled.  
  
Though he complained about it being boring at Evans' house, it was actually rather amusing. Her mum was constantly checking up on them to make sure that they hadn't killed one another, and her dad was always eager to take them out. Evans refused to leave the house again with him, but he didn't mind. It was her sister Petunia that James really found fun. For all her big and bossy words the muggle was absolutely terrified of magic.  
  
"Clear out!" Petunia said next interrupting James' thoughts again. She clicked off the TV causing a squeal of protest.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled jumping up angrily, almost knocking Evans out of her chair. "I was watching that!"  
  
The muggle paled a little bit then smirked. "You can't stay here. I've my boyfriend coming over for dinner. So clear out! Go back to your abnormal school for all I care."  
  
Evans slammed her book shut and stood up besides James. "You mean that oaf Dursley? That boyfriend? Here? Uck! The man is an idiot and I refuse to `clear out' for him. We're staying put. Besides we were here first."  
  
James grin just to make Petunia madder. He'd found that she didn't like him much. Not that he liked her either. She was twenty and still living with her parents, she had a horrible personality and enjoyed spying on others, something he'd found out the hard way. Also she looked like a horse and had far too much neck in his opinion.  
  
"And have Vernon see you? I don't think so. This is my house and I say get out!" Petunia was turning red now at the thought of them remaining. James smiled wider.  
  
He exchanged an innocent look with Evans. "You know, I'd just love to meet this boyfriend of yours. With only the company of you two... er- ladies," he shuddered at the thought of thinking of either of the Evans sisters as ladies. "I'm dying for a good guy talk, yup that's it. I think we will stay here. Evans?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Indeed Petunia darling, we'd love to stay for dinner. It would be... eventful." She looked back at him. "Potter? Perhaps you'd like to come talk with me in my room?"  
  
They sauntered past a now bright red Petunia who's fists were balled up and shaking at her sides. James left out a snort of laughter as they left the room. "That- thing- got an actual boyfriend? Who'd like her?"  
  
Evans was laughing too. "Oh wait until you see this guy! He's worse than she is. Great big man with no sense of humor. The only thing he talks about is drills, is interning at some drill company. Horrible thing, Petunia's almost too good for him if you'd believe it. He's that bad."  
  
They both were laughing by the time they got to her room. James had arranged it far more to his pleasing over the week, and would be almost sorry to go. They were leaving for his house in two days.  
  
His sleeping bag had been upgraded to a mattress on the floor and all around his area had been littered with his things until a proper layer of dirty and clean laundry covered the ground. It was much more comfortable that way. Evans' area was still spotless of course, but she wouldn't let him near that.  
  
"You've brought some of your... things haven't you?" She asked her eyes glittering. He caught on and smiled. "I thought that we might give Vernon Dursley a proper wizarding welcome. Some filibuster fireworks maybe, or maybe a dung bomb?"  
  
His smile widened as he walked to his nearly empty trunk. The top was false and he popped it open skillfully. It was a compartment that he'd found quite handy. Especially when his mum insisted upon going through his things to make sure he wasn't sneaking dangerous items back into Hogwats.  
  
"But of course Evans, you've come to the right Marauder."  
  
They both smiled at one another and began their plan.  
  
"So you must be James Potter," the large beefy man said shaking James' hand unmercifully. He felt like his whole body was shaking, not just from the handshake, but from laughter as well. He couldn't wait until their pranks went off on this Dursley man.  
  
He forced himself to keep a straight face. "And you Vernon Durlsey, Petunia's told me so much about you!" He smiled sickeningly at the older Evans sister who gave a thin lipped sneer back.  
  
The other grunted. "Yes well... there's so much to know."  
  
Evans gagged, and James pulled on their link slightly. Their bonding was useful in some ways.  
  
"Come this way then," Evans said adopting a sickening charming manner. As she grabbed Vernon's arm she was almost flirtatious. James stifled a gag.  
  
Petunia gasped loathing what her sister was doing, she quickly took her boyfriend back. "I'll show you Vernon, I made you such a marvelous dinner!"  
  
She shot them both a look that clearly told them to behave as they broke out into silent laughter behind them. Evans was laughing so hard that she grabbed his arm for a moment. Just for a moment they got wrapped up and clung to one another for support, then realizing what they were doing sprang apart immediately.  
  
"Vernon! Hello!" The welcomes of Evans' parents could be heard through the kitchen door, but the two bonded Hogwarts students just glared at one another for what they'd done. Even that small weakness seemed horrifying.  
  
James had almost altogether forgotten the incident at Rebecca's house. It had really made him angry though, no one should be treated the way Evans was. He really had been furious. Still that he had done that, and said that to Evans made him a little afraid.  
  
"You've everything set up?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"You were there," he retorted. "Dung bomb in his soup. Fireworks under the table. My owl ready to swoop in and scare him after all this happens. Then the extra special surprise for desert." He smiled wickedly.  
  
Evans returned the smile, her eyes twinkling with revenge. "The number of times I've been forced to spend time with that man..." she shuddered. "Absolutely horrible man he is too, don't know what she sees in him."  
  
"Don't know what he sees in her," James added wryly.  
  
She nodded. "Good point, shall we?" Evans smiled, with a touch of shyness behind her eyes. James had noticed she hadn't been nearly so cold towards him since he stuck up for her. It was rather nice he supposed.  
  
"Great idea Evans." They walked in the kitchen smiling widely knowing they were going to have a very eventful evening.  
  
Oh my goodness, I can't tell you how sorry I am for the oh so short chapter! I've had a little bit of a problem. My best friend's uncle (they are very, very, very close) was just diagnosed with cancerand so she's really, really upset. They just found out that it got worse today so she was really miserable. I spent the whole day at her house trying to cheer her up. It's so short because this was all I had written before all this happened, and I'm sorry I couldn't get out more. I should be alright from now on, and will definitely update this before next Friday, maybe on Monday I'll give you an extra three or four pages? I dunno. Just remember I'm at my dad's this weekend and will be temporarily disconnected from the computer world. Damn him. I'm really sorry about this chapter, but I hope you understand.  
  
~Luna Rose  
  
~saiyjinjubei  
  
~accident ann  
  
~theunknownfemales  
  
~Ginger Rogers  
  
~A-man  
  
~Quack Quack 88  
  
~Saman  
  
~SeaS  
  
~Budgiebird  
  
~krissy  
  
~thistlemeg  
  
~Mademoiselle Gabrielle  
  
~Brittanie  
  
~Midnight Owl  
  
~laney  
  
~lillmissperfect  
  
~football-headed-freaks  
  
~smileygirlo3  
  
~child of shadows  
  
~googoo4you  
  
~Nada  
  
~Lee  
  
~Rini Falcan  
  
~SuNnY GuRL  
  
~Britz  
  
~lily evans potter 


	9. Pranks and Consequences

Potter vs. Evans  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
As they sat down James exchanged glances with Evans. None of her family knew what was going on, but them, and the secret seemed almost too good to hold to themselves. Vernon Dursley was as pompous a man you could find. How Petunia liked him was beyond them all.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans were courteous, but James didn't miss the disgusted looks they traded as they talked while dinner was being prepared. Vernon bragged, not helping himself at all. Petunia was hanging on his every word. The rest of them were falling asleep.  
  
Still, they had to wait. Something James hated. Salad came first, and then more talk and then the soup served with the main course.  
  
Both James and Evans perked up at this. They had rigged it so that they would serve the soup and slip the dung bomb in last minute. James had it up his sleeve.  
  
"It's lovely of you to offer to wait on us you too." Mrs. Evans said with a smile. James felt almost guilty, but Evans didn't look the least bit worried. Vernon snorted and Petunia rolled her eyes.  
  
James forced himself to smile sweetly as he turned and placed the dung bomb soup before Vernon who grunted his thanks. He seemed to be making no effort to be mannered in front of his girlfriends parents.  
  
They sat down and began eating. James and Evans cautiously watching as Vernon dipped his spoon in the soup and ladled began to ladle up a nice bite. He stuck it in his mouth making a slight face.  
  
"What kind of soup is this? It tastes awful!" Evans' parents exchanged tolerant looks. Evans smiled innocently.  
  
"You think so? Petunia made it," Petunia was looking put out and furious. Vernon made a quick save by smiling and dipping his spoon in again.  
  
"Did you really?" He said. "Very nice, a bit unusual, I think I just put too much salt in." He hadn't added any salt at all, but Petunia didn't notice, she just smiled again.  
  
Forced to take another bite Vernon began to swirl his spoon around the bowl under close watch of the entire table. Evans and James exchanged looks then James pulled out his wand and aimed it stealthily at Vernon's bowl.  
  
The poor man didn't know what hit him. One second he was dipping his spoon in for a dreaded bite, the next it was exploding back in his face. After that it was chaos. Mr. and Mrs. Evans jumped up to hide worry and laughter, and Petunia had begun frantically dancing about the room. The culprits ducked under the table in fits of giggles while Evans set off the fireworks.  
  
That right there was Vernon's breaking point. He was roaring about, smelling foully and soaked in soup. The fireworks blasting about him leaving multicolored sparks bouncing off the walls. Petunia's frenzied efforts to 'help' him wasn't doing much either. Finally as a bright pink spark landed on his nose he jumped back and fell through the doorway into the kitchen.  
  
Right into dessert.  
  
By then James and Evans couldn't contain the laughter any longer, nor it seemed, could Evans' parents. When the large sugar frosted cake exploded in a fit of confetti and more sparks, and even live mice, as Vernon fell back onto it, everyone (but Vernon and Petunia) was on the floor in tears. Petunia's shrill screams as she saw the little mice racing across the kitchen floor only to be eaten by James' owl just crowned the whole experience.  
  
Upon sight of the same scene Vernon turned back to the others and his eyes rolled back into his head. Then, covered in soup, cake, and confetti as he was, he fell back onto the kitchen floor in a dead faint.  
  
~  
  
"I hope that you know I am very disappointed in you," Mr. Evans said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Mrs. Evans however, had a no-nonsense look about her that was almost scary. Now James could see where Evans got that look. "Really," she said to her husband. "A lot of help you're doing."  
  
He giggled a bit. "Sorry dear, but... it was-" he started laughing again. "Oh that look! I've been wanting something to happen to that damn boy for ages!"  
  
Mrs. Evans gave her husband one last hopeless look then turned back to James and Evans who were doing their best to look ashamed and sorry. "I hope you know that Petunia is upstairs in her room still crying her eyes out about last night!" She sighed. "She's managed to settle Vernon, the poor man, but she's far from forgiven you." She gave Evans a long look. "I would have thought that your sister's feelings meant more to you than some silly trick, no matter how- stuffy her boyfriend may be. And you!"  
  
James jumped. He was used to being reprimanded, but Mrs. Evans had a way of actually making him feel bad. Not even his mother could do that.  
  
"A guest in our house- tisk!" She clicked her tongue and gave them another look over. "I just hope you're both happy now. You'll be leaving tonight though, before then I hope you both have apologized to Petunia and Vernon. He'll be by at lunch to take her out. Heavens knows when he'll be able to eat with the family again!"  
  
Shaking her head the woman left the room, muttering to herself.  
  
"Don't think that that wasn't absolutely brilliant," Mr. Evans said smiling to himself. His smile cheered the both of them up as well. "I mean," he giggled again. "Priceless really, truly priceless." Then he too exited the room.  
  
James winced and looked over to Evans. "Have I gotten you into trouble?"  
  
She looked totally unconcerned. If anything she looked bored. "You? I would have done that with or without you. I don't care in the least bit. I hate that man and I'm not at all fond of my sister. Besides she's been awful to me since... forever. I have to take my revenge every once in a while."  
  
James raised his eyebrows. "So you're done that to her before?"  
  
"Of course, though nothing so... extravagant." She gave him a smile. The first true smile she'd ever directed at him. He blinked his eyes thinking it must be a mistake. "It was wonderful though! If I'm lucky Petunia will never want me to be near Vernon again!" She squealed. "And wouldn't that be great!"  
  
They both laughed again as they thought of the scene. It wasn't until several minutes after the laughter had calmed down that one of them spoke again.  
  
"So..." Evans began awkwardly. "Where is your house anyways?"  
  
James shrugged, truly not knowing. "Dunno, somewhere in Cornwall I think. I've never had to get there the muggle way. We've always used floo or something. That's how we're getting there tonight anyways."  
  
"Oh," she said lamely making him smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Christmas at my house is great fun. Lots of people, lots of presents. lots of food." He smiled wider as he thought of his mum's cooking. Or rather the house elves cooking under his mum's direction. Though she always made the pie herself.  
  
But Evans just sighed. "I suppose, spending Christmas with the Potters and the Blacks though," she made a face. "Yuck!"  
  
He stood up proudly dragging her onto her feet as well. They were both in Evans' room and quite alone. "Hey I'm not that bad! Neither is Sirius- or our families." He grinned impishly.  
  
"Sure Potter," she said skeptically. "You keep telling yourself that- maybe someday it'll come true." She looked him over. "Then again, maybe not."  
  
Snorting, he crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh, this coming from you?"  
  
"And," she took a step closer and looked up into his eyes. "Is there something wrong with me?" Evans flashed him a smile.  
  
He looked down with his own grin. "Oh, you don't expect me to give you the list of the top of my head do you?" James bent a little closer.  
  
"I don't know," she inched up until their faces were inches apart. "What do you think?"  
  
"You want to know what I think?" He stopped breathing and closed his eyes, hardly believing what he was about to do.  
  
  
  
*Yeah, yeah I know this chapter is short to, but it's the rest of the last chapter. I told you that it was only half way done, so it you put them together it makes one big chapter! Sort of... anyways I know it's late, but if you'll believe me I actually forgot to post this.... ha ha ha... okay no one's laughing. Okay see, yeah, I'm not going to try to explain even. I just hope you like it and I'll try to have the next chapter out real soon. In about a week to a week and a half. If I take any longer than that just remind me or something. Okay yeah. Sorry about the sort of cliffhanger too. Thanks to my reviewers and everyone who reads this story. Mostly to my reviewers though whom I'd thank, but I'm in a super rush. You know who you are though!!!!* 


	10. First Kiss

Potter vs. Evans  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Lily couldn't help, but catch her breath at what was obviously about to happen, something she didn't think she could let happen. So at the last second she turned away trying not to look too hurt. "No," she said softly, almost hating herself.  
  
"Oh," Potter said sounding almost hurt himself, but he seemed to force himself to smile. "Well better finish packing then hmm?"  
  
"Yes," Lily answered somewhat distantly. "Packing..."  
  
Which was how it came to be that several hours later both Lily and Potter's trunks were neatly (or in Potter's case, not so neatly) packed and waiting in the entry hall. Mrs. Potter had arrived several moments before and Lily was delighted to find that she was a rather short, but thin woman with a wide smile and an honest face.  
  
"You'd better not have been doing anything to this darling girl!" Were the first words out of her mouth as she met her son, she was still dusting ash off her robes as the Evans' fireplace was in need of a good cleaning. They were not very used to having visitors pop in through the fire.  
  
Potter rolled his eyes and answered with a monotone. "No, Mum."  
  
Then Lily stood back with Potter and watched as Mrs. Potter and her parents got acquainted. Petunia had absolutely refused to see her off and had marched off to her boyfriends house the first moment she could.  
  
"And this must be Lily," Mrs. Potter said with a sweet smile, Lily was forced to look down on the woman as she smiled back. "Oh and we have looked forward to meeting you! Any girl whom can stand to be around our son for three months straight must be a strong spirit eh?" She gave her a playful wink before turning on her son again with a stern pout.  
  
Then without any warning she swung her arms around her son and gave him an embarrassing hug, Lily refrained from giggling. "Mum!" Potter shouted ungainly, trying to push her away without offending her.  
  
"Oh it's good to see you Jamie!" She squealed, clapping her hands together joyfully. "We really must be going though," she said turning to Lily's parents, whom were smiling politely. Though Lily noticed that her father gave Potter a knowing smile.  
  
"So soon?" Lily's mum said courteously.  
  
Mrs. Potter shook her head. "I'm afraid not, I left the little ones at home and I really must be getting back! Come along then children!"  
  
Then with a flick of her wand and a couple of pinches of floo they were on their way. Lily barely even had time to give her parents a quick hug and a kiss before she and Potter were whizzing off to "Godric's Hollow."  
  
She landed with a thud on something particularly warm and soft. They had fallen together and landed in a heap so many times that the feeling was a now familiar one. Though after the little episode in her bedroom, it was now an uncomfortable feeling. She couldn't jump off Potter fast enough as they both made room for his mum who was bringing their trunks.  
  
"Well then," she said once again dusting off her robes. "I suggest that you two nip upstairs to Jamie's room and put your things away. Don't worry," she smiled brightly. "We've arranged things as your letter said so it should all be quite comfortable."  
  
They nodded and started up the plain staircase that stood on the opposite side of the plain fireplace. Altogether the room was rather drab, all concrete and cold, it looked a bit like a cellar. "Oh and Lily dear if he gives you any trouble feel free to knock him upside the head for me! And James!" She added, her voice lifting over the rafters. "Do hurry as Sirius has been here all week waiting for you and is driving your sisters mad!"  
  
Potter's face lit into a smile as they climbed, but Lily coughed in shock. "You make your friend wait for you Potter?"  
  
The boy turned to face her, his face slightly strained as he tried to carry his trunk up the stairs. Lily knew the feeling as she was doing the very same thing. "I don't make him Evans! Sirius is family-he's always here!"  
  
Then he abandoned his trunk long enough to lean on the door and reveal his home. And what a home it was, Lily could barely take her eyes from it, it was quite large and lavish, but best of all it was cozy. Moving pictures of family vacations hung on brightly painted walls overlooking colorful and comfy furniture crowded with pillows.  
  
Potter walked through paying not the least bit of heed to any of it, but Lily was mesmerized. It was quite lovely.  
  
"I'll just call for the house elves to bring our things up, just leave your trunk over there," he motioned to where he'd left his own trunk as he pressed a large silver button behind a picture of a little girl with long black hair.  
  
Potter was quite casual about ordering the squeaky little thing to bring up their trunks and proceeding to lead the way through the wonderful house up to a door marked 'James Harold Potter.'  
  
Lily had done her best to seem as casual as he, but in truth she really wanted to get a good look at this place. She especially wanted to look at all of those darling pictures that had covered the walls. However as she caught sight of the name plate on Potter's door she couldn't suppress a little giggle.  
  
"Harold?" She said biting her lip.  
  
He rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the door knob. "Believe me, I love 'Harold' as much as you do. The stupid plate's my mum's idea, she won't let me take it off. Sirius still won't let me hear the end of it.  
  
Lily just nodded in understanding, though a smile still shined on her face. Her middle name was horrible (she was named after her granddad), but she wasn't about to let Potter find it out. After all Lily Cyrus Evans, did have her dignity.  
  
Potter grunted one last time, rolling his eyes as he leaned back against his door, introducing Lily to madness.  
  
Literally, it was madness. First off, it was the messiest room Lily had ever seen, in the muggle sort of way. Then you add the magical factor and everything loses control completely.  
  
There were lights flashing, alarms ringing, and even a miniature Quidditch game being played up close to the ceiling. On the shelves books snapped at one another, figurines transfigured too rapidly to be able to tell what the original figure was, a small glass dragon even tried to set Lily's hair on fire as she stepped into the room.  
  
What made her truly lose it was when something large and fuzzy crawled over her foot, swimming through the sea of dirty laundry and old bed sheets. She couldn't help, but to scream and throw her arms up into the air as she fell down to the floor, helplessly.  
  
Which of course meant that she pulled Potter right along with her, whom was considerate enough to even land on her legs, trapping her quiet nicely. She squirmed against the idiot, feeling extremely girly, trying to hold her nose against the smell and keep herself from drowsing in the hopeless mess. Nor did she want to meet up with whatever had crawled over her foot. If there was a rat in the room she was leaving. Bond or no bond.  
  
"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" She chanted, waving her hands about her face as if she could blow the mess away. Never had she felt more like a girl than she did now, whimpering and on the verge of tears. Whether they were from her disgust or merely moisture that, that smell brought to her eyes, she didn't know.  
  
Potter snorted behind her and rolled off her legs, without thinking Lily immediately jumped up and clung to him when the furry thing resurfaced once more. She let out a little shriek in the back of her throat, cringing at the thought of what she must look like.  
  
At that Potter burst out laughing, and to her horror, he even bent down into the rubbish that flooded his room and pulled out Lily's 'rat.'  
  
"Is this what had you so frightened?" Lily calmed her breathing and opened her eyes enough to find herself staring at what looked to be a little gerbil.  
  
" A mouske?" She asked in a strangled voice, still unaware that she was bruising Potter's arm in her hold.  
  
Indeed it was a mouske, a magical creature, whom was actually quite useless. They were loyal pets though, providing entertainment and though you wouldn't believe it, they had the loveliest song. All and all they were quite harmless and entirely sweet.  
  
"Oh," Lily continued in her sad little voice, simply staring at the thing, refusing to admit that that was what had scared her. Surely there was a rat in that mess somewhere.  
  
Potter raised an eyebrow and put the thing back down next to an old bottle of butter beer. Lily caught another flash of it's curling black tail before it disappeared into the mess again.  
  
"Easily frightened are we Evans?" He said beginning to pry her fingers from his arm.  
  
That was when she realized that she'd been taking out her fright on him, she jumped away from him faster than she'd run from the mouske. "Sorry," she said still in her high voice.  
  
She definitely didn't want to admit it, but she had been scared. Rats terrified her almost as much as heights, ever since she'd had this dream... The mess didn't help either. She was an entirely organized person and the idea of staying in this room for a week and sleeping on that floor absolutely disgusted her.  
  
"Don't you..." she began, her eyes darting about the room lest the true rat jump out at her from beneath an old T-shirt. "Well I mean, don't you have another room Potter? I d-don't know about-"  
  
He snorted. "Oh come on Evans," he picked himself up, hauling her to her feet as he did so. "What's wrong with my room?"  
  
"Well," she bit her lip and turned to face him. He stared at her in amusement. Had she been herself this would have made her a bit angry, but right now she was just worried that a rabid rat would be attacking her from behind.  
  
"I mean to say that..." she turned to make sure there was nothing behind her. "Umm, I don't know if I can sleep- there-" she looked to the floor. Mrs. Potter had said another bed had been set up for her, she could almost see it too, hidden beneath the pile. It seemed the mess grew and had taken over the room, not that that would surprise her. After all this was the magical world and this was Potter. "Oh you can't think-" She looked at him hopelessly, hoping he'd understand and for once, hoping she wasn't offending him.  
  
"Fine," he said sighing, giving in. Though Lily thought that it was a little early for him to give up, usually they went through another fight or he waited for her to beg or something. "Maybe we'll share the guest room with Sirius."  
  
He said this slyly, almost kiddingly, but Lily didn't even notice. She was just glad that she wouldn't be here. Now that she'd got it into her head that there was a rat in the room she couldn't stay here! Gross! She didn't even realize that she'd just agreed to sleep in a room that was occupied by the two people that annoyed her most. James Potter and Sirius Black.  
  
"Yes, yes of course," she said absentmindedly, still checking over her shoulder. "That will be wonderful."  
  
Potter chocked, obviously he had been kidding and hadn't realized how out of it she really was. Still he soon smiled and decided that he liked Evans this way.  
  
"Alright then," he added cautiously. "Let's go find Sirius then..."  
  
Lily nodded and walked off absently, followed by a startled Potter. Inside Lily was fuming with anger for herself. That was twice she had let Potter see her at her worse. Once when he'd found she was afraid of heights, and, well he didn't know she was afraid of rats, but instead thought that she was afraid of a silly little mouske.  
  
Now, on top of all that, she'd just agreed to share a room with both Potter and Black. There was no way she was going to be able to keep her sanity through this holiday.  
  
"Are you- okay Evans?" Potter asked catching up to her, there was slight worry in his tone. Though when he looked at her, with his head cocked, she could still see that mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Fine," she said shortly, picking up her pace. She was leading Potter about his own house, though she hadn't a clue where she was going.  
  
Potter just shrugged and caught up to her. "Alright then, but just to let you know, we're going in the opposite direction. Sirius will be in the den- it's that way." He pointed in the opposite direction that they had been walking.  
  
Lily bit her tongue and made a gesture at Potter, which he took to be a motion to more on.  
  
"JAMES!" Was the sounding cry that echoed through the room as they entered, Lily cringed and stepped back.  
  
She was in a room filled with people, or at least that had been her first assumption. After the welcomes had calmed down a bit, and Lily had still remained unnoticed, she realized that there were only four other people besides her and Potter in the room.  
  
"Hi, you must be Lily," said a tall and very pretty woman who looked to be a couple years older than Lily. "I'm (A/N what did I say her name was again? I can't remember... Rebecca or something?), James' older sister, and that's Chelsea, our younger sister."  
  
Lily smiled and said hello, both the very young girl (whom looked about eight) and the older one had the same untidy black hair James did. Though, she noticed smugly, on the girls it looked like casual curls that just bounced off their backs. And both, she noticed happily, didn't have the troublemaking aurora about them, both looked like perfectly nice and respectable girls.  
  
Sirius bound up to her next, giving her an overzealous hug, which received an enthusiastic push in the opposite direction. "Oh don't be like that Lily, I missed you so," he held his hands over his heart dramatically.  
  
"Oh shove it Sirius!" The last girl demanded pushing her brother onto the floor. "He of course forgot to introduce me," she mumbled stepping forward. "Hi, I'm Heather, the unfortunate sister of this idiot."  
  
Lily smiled thinking that she'd like this girl the most. She looked to be just a couple years younger than her brother meaning that she probably attended Hogwarts and Lily had never known it.  
  
Being polite Lily just smiled at the girls, shifting her weight slightly forgetting Sirius still lay slumped comfortably at her feet. Seizing his chance he grabbed her by the ankles and threw something up into the air.  
  
Next thing Lily knew two sturdy arms had caught her 'round the middle and her lips were pressed firmly against those of James Harold Potter.  
  
  
  
I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ANY OF MY STORIES, none of you seem to get that... hmm... then again it could be that I've become so lazy in my updating... yeah it could be that couldn't it? Just to let you all know though "A Time out of Memory" is NOT over yet and that's what I hope to update next... we'll see. I'll try to catch up, but think of it this way, school for me ends in like a month and then I'll have three months of summer to work on these stories! Then there'll be no excuses for me! One month guys- just one- June ninth or something like that... okay that's a little more than a month, but still... Okay hope you liked this chapter and umm... look for one- later? I don't know when yet, but we'll see! Thanks to my reviewers and anyone who reads.. and basically anyone who puts up with my idleness! Also a special thanks to my betas, Britz, Selena, and Angel Star88!!  
  
A-man (soon right...), lilmissperfect (I fixed the chapter mix up at least), Lydia, arwen, Lady of the Dragons (sorry, not quite yet...), smileygirlo6, Siris_is HOT, Lila Mae, Madelaine, HermoineGranger ( times two!), dragonqueen*aratthond, Hpfanatic04, jessica veela, AngelStar88, Brittanie, Brigadoonia, SAKURAnTOKYO ( times two!), lily, wildcat, Skipy Lily, krissy, Embyr Black, nuttinbutfaith, Samiralie, Sammi (SORRY!!!!), RaspberryNile (I AM REALLY SORRY!!!! But thanks sooo much though!), Twistie, Y.Kuang (SORRY TO YOU TOO!! But really thank you so very much for sticking with me!), Airhead, Say My Name 


End file.
